D GrayMan Fairy Tales Anthology 2
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: Another series of great stories turned DGM, enough said.But when the final piece is up everything you knew about this Anthology will have changed...I own nothing, not DGM and none of the stories but I did rewatch so of the Disney movies for better ideas.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

_Again… This is an anthology of some of the most well known fairy tales and bedtime stories known to human kind. But they all have a twist they've become D. Gray-Man yaoi themed. But instead of doing separate stories I decided to make it an anthology where each chapter is a different story so for the sake of the reader (you) being able to find which ever story you actually want to read and so you know that they aren't actually chapters of each other… maybe… I decided to make the "first chapter" so to speak or type or whatever a table of contents._

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^

1st ~ Aladdin - Allendin

2nd ~ Robin Hood – Allen Hood

3rd ~ Pocahontas - Yuuhontas

4th ~ Mulan - Yuulan

5th ~ Rapunzel - Yuupunzel

6th ~ The End… of the book

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^

_This will certainly take awhile to do but understand it didn't take a day to write the original stories so it sure as hell won't take a day to do all of these. Please comment on each of them when they get put up!_


	2. Allendin part 1

| 16

Allendin

Once upon an Arabian night, a cruel man waited, with a cruel purpose. Tyki Mikk awaiting a poor thief to arrive and deliver what this dark and evil man had desired for so long. "You're late." Tyki said as the peasant showed up in the middle of the desert on the cool night.

"My apologies, oh patient one." The peasant said.

"Then you have it?" He said with a sneer and expression of disgust.

The thief smirked and grinned. "Well I had to slit a few throats to get it but yes." He said reaching into his rags to grab a puzzle like half of a golden cube.

Tyki reached for the item but the peasant pulled it back. "Na-ah, treasure first." He said refusing to hand it over. Suddenly the bird on Tyki's shoulder flew of and snatched the puzzling half.

The bird dropped it into Tyki's hand. "Trust me my pungent friend," He said grabbing a piece that matched the half in his hand out of his higher society robes. "You'll get what's coming to you." He finished.

"What's coming to you." Lero the bird mimicked.

The dark skinned man piece the halves together and they began shimmering with a magical shine before flying off in a particular direction. "Quickly! Follow the trail." He exclaimed riding after the cube. "Faster!" He yelled at his horse.

The golden cube flew into a sand pile and it started to move. It grew into the shape of a tiger made of sand. The mouth of this sand stone tiger opened. "At last after all of my years of searching. The cave of wonders."

"Lero! Cave of wonders. Lero." The bird squawked.

"Now remember," he started as he grabbed the ragged shirt. "Get me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine." Tyki demanded.

The thief began walking towards the opening with new confidence. "Lero, get the lamp, get the lamp…" the bird said as the peasant entered the cave. "Sheesh where'd you dig this bozo up?" The bird whispered into Tyki's' ear.

The dark skinned man shushed the bird as they watch the peasant enter. Before the man could actually get inside the bottom lip of the tiger looking entrance of the cave moved and spoke. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" It bellowed.

"It is I a simple thief." He said.

"Only one may enter! One whose worth lies deep within. A diamond in the rough." The cave said.

"The thief looked back at his employer. "What are you waiting for? Go on." He directed the thief.

Slowly he walked back toward the entrance and for a second nothing happened until suddenly the mouth shut. Crushing and devouring the thief.

"NO!" Tyki yelled.

"Lero!" The bird shouted spitting out sand. "I don't believe it. We're never going to get that stupid lamp!" He complained grabbing the halves of the golden cube.

"Patience, Lero, patience." Tyki said trying to keep his own temper down. "The peasant was clearly less than worthy."

"Oh that's a big surprise. Lero, what are we gonna do?" The bird started to complain before Tyki clamped his beaks shut.

"Yes, only one may enter. We must find this… diamond in the rough." He said.

The next morning began, and a poor boy was running with a loaf of bread a top a building. "Stop, thief. I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" A guard said pulling a sword and walking toward the white haired boy.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" he said thinking out loud before jumping over the side and falling between many ropes tied up to hang clothes to dry. Allen landed on his butt in a pile of clothes that had fallen off the ropes as he grabbed for them during his jump.

"You won't get away so easy!" The guard shouted from the roof as he and his men rushed down after Allen.

"You think that was easy?" He said chuckling to himself as by standing women giggled at his stunt. Allen got up as the guards started coming into view.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." The guard ordered.

Allen stood up and walked over to the ladies while a sheet was still wrapped around him. "Getting into trouble a little early don't you think Allen?" One of the ladies asked.

"It's only trouble if you get caught." He stated with a grin as the back of his shirt was grabbed from behind. "Oh, I'm in trouble."

"Gotcha!" The guard said.

Before the guard could start beating the poor boy up out of nowhere a golem came and pulled the guards hat over his eyes with ease. "Perfect timing as usual. Let's get out of here." He said as he started running away.

As they ran the golem grabbed some pretty jewelry and was playing dress up so to speak. Allen stopped and grabbed the golden creature. "Tim." He said a little disappointed and continued running. "Sorry guys, but I have to eat to live, and have to steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along." Allen said with a grin.

He managed to outmaneuver, outrun, and out jump the guards safely and landed over a wall with his bread. He smiled and shook Timcampy's tail. "And now we feast." He said breaking the bread in half. Giving one to Tim and keeping the other for him. But before he could take a bite he noticed some children digging through the trash grabbing whatever bones and scraps they could scavenge. He looked down at his bread in compassion.

He stood up and offered his half (since Tim didn't seem to want to give up his) to the kids. "Here, go on, take it." He said handing it to them and patting them on the back.

Timcampy saw what happened and felt guilty giving the rest of his half to them too. Then followed Allen to what looked like a parade of some kind on the street. They heard some fellow bystanders talking about the overdressed fancy pants blond girl on a white horse. "She must be heading to the palace." One said. "Another possible suitor for the prince."

Just then the two kids Allen had given his bread to; ran out into the street startling the horse the woman was on. "You're in my way filthy brats." She said pulling her whip out about to hit the children when Allen ran and put his arm out in front. The harsh whip wrapped around his wrist.

"Hey!" He shouted at the woman. "If I was as rich as you," He said pulling at the end of the whip wrapped around his arm, wrenching it out of her grasp. "I could afford some manners." Allen stated. He threw the whip back at the stuck up woman.

"I'll teach you some manners." She said cruelly kicking the white haired boy into a mud puddle.

Everyone began to laugh at Allen. "Look at that Tim." He said with a smug grin. "It's not every day you see a horse with two asses." Allen quipped.

"What was that? You pathetic boy, you were born a street rat and you'll die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you." She said hitting a nerve.

"I'm not worthless or pathetic and I don't have fleas." He said banging on the gate that was closed in his face. He sighed and turned. "Come on Tim, let's go home."

They started heading home as the sun dropped in the sky. The moon came out as they entered their make shift home quite a ways away from the palace. He tucked the golem in on the fluffy pillow it landed on and looked out at the sparkling place. "Someday Tim, everything will change." He said to the golem that was already asleep. We'll be rich and live in a palace and never have any problems at all." He said before falling asleep on his little bed.

The sun came up, shining on a new day. At the palace the high and mighty woman forced open the palace doors. "I've never been so insulted!" She exclaimed.

"Leaving so soon?" Sultan Tiedoll asked the woman as she stomped away.

"Good luck marrying _that boy_ off!" She said continuing her leave.

The sultan started to get a little agitated as the woman stomped off with a bit of her dress ripped at the bottom. "Oh, Yuu-kun!" He muttered under his breath. Turning to head out of the door the woman just came in through. He rushed out into the garden to see his son sitting on the ledge of the fountain. "Yuu-kun!" He called as he got closer. Suddenly the tiger, whom had some fabric matching that of the departed woman's dress, snarled a little. "Confounded Lenalee!" He yelled at the tiger pulling at the fabric. "So this is why Princess Lulabell stormed out of the palace." He said waving the piece of fabric around.

"No, sir. Lenalee was just playing with her. Weren't you Lenalee?" He said petting the tiger. "You were just playing with that self absorbed, overdressed woman." Kanda laughed as he petted the tiger. He cleared his throat and his grin. And began standing up.

"Yuu-kun, you have to stop rejecting every suitor that answers our call. The law says you must marry before your next birthday." Tiedoll said to his only son as they both walked toward the bird cage.

"The law is wrong." The stunning beauty, prince Kanda said as he gently grabbed a bird.

"But you only have a few days left before your birthday!" The king said trying to keep his tone down.

"But I hate being forced into this marriage mess. If I have to get married, I want to marry someone I love." He said to his father stroking a slender finger along the bird's feathers.

"It's not just this law, Yuu-kun. I'm getting old and I won't be around forever. And I want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." He said putting the bird back.

"Father, you have to understand. I've never done anything on my own; I don't even have any real friends." The prince said hearing a growl from his tiger. "Except you, Lenalee. I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"Yuu-kun you're a prince." The king said.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Kanda said splashing his hand through the water in frustration.

Sultan Tiedoll groaned in his own frustration as he started walking away from his stubborn son. Kanda released all of the birds by opening the cage. He watched them fly away in envy for their freedom.

When king Tiedoll entered his planning room he began thinking, trying to figure out what to do. "Oh, I don't know where he gets it from. Yuu-kun's mother wasn't near as picky." He said to himself as a shadow appeared. "Ah, Tyki. My most trusted advisor, I am in desperate need of your wisdom." He said to the dark skinned man before him.

"I live but to serve you, my lord." He said bowing.

"It's this marriage business with Yuu-kun. I can't get him to pick a bride." The kings said exasperated.

"Lero, pick a bride!" Lero mocked.

"Ah, here have a tasty cracker, Polly." The king said stuffing a cracker into the bird's mouth.

"Well," he chuckled. "His majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." He said as lero stared in irritation at Tyki. "Now then I can provide a solution for this marriage problem, but it would require a mystic blue diamond." He said eying the king's ring that rested on his left ring finger.

"My ring but it's been in the family for generations I was rather hoping Yuu-kun would give it to his spouse." Tiedoll said.

"It is necessary to find the prince's suitor." The dark skinned man said in a deep voice. He moved the staff he held to stare the king in his eyes, the handle of the staff looked like a jack-o-lantern and its eyes glowed as Tyki spoke. "Everything will be fine." He said.

And in a trance like response the king repeated his words. "Everything will be fine. Anything you need will be fine."

"You are most gracious my liege." Tyki said snatching the ring from the elderly man, and breaking the trance.

Tyki began walking away, leaving the king to mull over things and wait for an answer. The dark skinned evil man walked out of the room, heading for a secret passage way to his hidden lair.

"Lero, if I have to choke on another moldy old cracker I'm gonna…" the bird complained.

"Calm yourself Lero, soon I will be sultan." Tyki said walking through the underground labyrinth.

"Yea, and then I'll be the one stuffing down crackers in his mouth! Lero." The bird said determinedly.

Meanwhile as night fall came, prince Kanda dressed in rags as he sneaked out through the garden. He started climbing a tree that reached over the wall but felt a tug on his robe. "Oh, Lenalee, I'm sorry but I can't stay here and have my life planned out. I'll miss you." He said petting the tiger. He climbed up and over the stone wall.

As the sun grew up in the sky the market opened and people were buying and selling like any other day. Allen was hiding on top of a seller's tent and as planned Timcampy distracted the seller as Allen grabbed what he was selling, melons… this time. "Good going Tim." He said breaking the melon in half and enjoyed his breakfast.

Kanda strolled looking around at the town's people and the market, fascinated by everything while he was incognito not far from where Allen and his golem were enjoying their food. As he walked venders offered things to him. "Hey buy a pot. We have brass and silver pots." A vender said.

"Hey how about a pretty necklace for a pretty lady?" Another said mistaking the beautiful prince for a woman. His hood fell down a bit as he bumped into a street performer. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention." He said recovering his head and his jeweled hair tie.

Allen heard the commotion and looked in awe at the gorgeous person below him. The golden golem noticed the sudden "wow" and awe struck look on the white haired boy's face as he watch the young man walk.

Kanda was happy and amazed by everything around him. He saw a child, a poor peasant child eyeing a pile of fruit. "Aw, you must be hungry." He said gently, grabbing an apple and handing it to the child. "Here you go." He said before walking away.

Before he could leave the vender, who was a large man, grabbed Kanda's arm. "You better be able to pay for that." He said.

"Pay for it…" Kanda started naively.

"No one steals from my stand!" He said pulling the disguised prince back.

"I'm sorry sir but I have no money." He stuttered weakly.

"Thief!" The vender yelled.

"If you let me go I can get some money from the sultan…" Kanda started to say but was interrupted by the angry man.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He yelled unsheathing his sword while holding down Kanda's hand against the counter of his cart.

"No, I…" he stuttered.

Allen watched in fear, worried for the beautiful creature's sake.

The vender was lowering his blade in the direction of the prince's wrist before he was grabbed stopped by the grasp of Allen's left hand. "Well, think you kind sir!" Allen said. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said looking into the beautiful dark eyes of the disguised man.

"You know this girl?" The vender asked, grinding his teeth.

"Sadly, yes. This is my sister." He said walking up to the gorgeous man and trying to walk away with him.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked in a hushed tone to the cute boy with a small grin, intrigued by what was going on.

"Just play along and follow my lead." He whispered back.

"But she said she knew the sultan." The vender said grabbing the white haired boy and pulling him back.

"My sister is crazy sir… "He said then lowered his voice to whisper. "She thinks my little friend here is the sultan." Allen said directing attention to Tim who was looking through some random person's pocket.

Kanda caught on and dropped to his knees bowing before the golem. "Oh, great sultan."

Allen wrapped his arm around the vender and pulled him closer. "Tragic isn't it?" He said smoothly sneaking an apple and tossing it to the vender. "But, no harm done." He said pulling Kanda to his feet. "Well time to go sis. Time to see the doctor." Allen said continuing the charade.

"Well hello doctor." Kanda said as though he were crazy to a camel as they walked away.

"Wrong doctor, sis." Allen said holding back a laugh. "Well come on sultan." He said to Timcampy as the golem bowed out, dropping the items he managed to sneak.

Tim quickly grabbed up ever thing and flew away following the two boys as they ran. "Come back here you little thieves!" The vender yelled, but the area was too crowed for him to follow.

While Allen lead Kanda to his hide out Tyki was scheming, trying to find the "diamond in the rough" that could get into the cave and get the lamp for him. He placed the ring in a slot as the bird began running powering a machine that made an artificial storm to make the magic hour glass work and answer his question. "Who is the one that can enter the cave?" he asked as the sands within revealed a boy, one with white hair, a scarred red arm and a peculiar scar on the left side of his face. "I think we should ask the guards to extend an invitation to this boy.

Allen pulled Kanda up on to the roof top. "Almost there." He said with a cute grin.

When Kanda got over he tried to stand and tripped right into Allen's arms.

Allen helped him up and they stared at each other for a mere moment before the disguised prince looked away. "I want to thank you for helping me today." He said trying to hide his blush behind his hood.

"Don't worry about it. Is it your first time in the market place?" Allen asked as he leaped to the next roof and pulled a plank of wood using it as a bridge for the delicate looking man.

"Is it that obvious?" Kanda asked shyly.

"Well you do stick out a bit." He said with a silly grin on his face as he stared at the beauty before hm. "Clearly you don't know how dangerous this place can be." The boy continued as he secured the plank.

Kanda grabbed a pole and vaulted over to join the devious gentleman that helped him. "I'm a fast learner." Kanda said with a sultry grin, tossing the pole to Allen.

His shocked look became and intrigued grin as he walked up to the unknown prince and offered his non-scarred hand. "Come on follow me." His hair kept his left side hidden and his sleeves kept his arm hidden but he didn't bother with his hair color.

"This is where you live?" Kanda asked amazed at the broken down place.

"Yea, we come and go as we please." Allen said smiling.

"Sounds wonderful." The young man answered.

"I guess but…" he started pulling the make shift curtain to the side. "It's got a great view. The palace looks great doesn't it?"

"Yes," Kanda said sighing and turning from the view. "I suppose it does."

"It must be amazing to have servants and valets." Allen said day dream like.

"Yes, and people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Kanda continued upset at the thought.

"Well its better than this. Scrounging for food and dodging guards." Allen said.

"I guess but sometimes I just feel…" Kanda started simultaneously with Allen. "So trapped." They said together and looked at each other.

"So where are you from?" Allen asked taking a bite out of an apple and tossing one to Kanda.

"What does it matter?" He answered with a question catching the apple. "I ran away and I'm never going back."

"Why'd you do that?" Allen asked sitting beside the gorgeous man.

"My father is trying to force me to get married." Kanda said without saying who his father was.

"That's terrible." Allen said turning to look at Kanda.

The prince turned and looked into Allen's eyes.

"If there's anything I can do to help…" Allen offered leaning closer.

Kanda just stared into the slivery eyes and leaned in as well as he felt a hand slide along his flushed cheek guiding the two of them together in a kiss. It was a gentle brush that grew hotter as they turned their heads opposite of each other and deepened the kiss.

Allen licked the bottom lip of the pair joined with his, asking, pleading to enter.

Kanda obliged and opened his mouth letting the wet muscle in. His eyes shut as he let the white haired boy ravish his mouth with his eager tongue.

The boy licked and ventured all of the unknown prince's mouth savoring the sweet succulent taste, urging Kanda's tongue to play along just as he had in the market.

He caught on quickly, being the fast learner he already admitted to being. The tongues mingled vigorously until they needed breath.

They stared into each other's eyes before going for another passionate kiss, which was stopped moments and an inch away from their second breathtaking kiss.

"Found you! You street rat!" A guard yelled cutting a path through the rags.

"They're after me!" Allen and Kanda said in unison.

They turned toward the window which was their only option for an exit. Kanda looked down in fear then looked at Allen as the white haired boy offered his hand. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." Kanda said hesitantly and in a literal leap of faith, the disguised prince placed his hand in Allen's and they jumped out of the high window.

They fell from the window and landed in a rather convenient sand pile bellow. Their hands still locked together as they began to stand. Allen started running pulling Kanda behind until he came to an abrupt stop by running into the main guard while Kanda fell backwards on his ass. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" The guard said with a horrid grin.

Allen reached for Kanda's hand and started running again. "Run! Go!" Let's get out of here!" He yelled in their panic to escape.

Tim flew around the main guards head distracting him as the two tried to run, but the other guards came around the corner. "Get this thing off of me!" The guard shouted grabbing Timcampy's tail and throwing him.

Kanda and Allen turned and ran for the other direction until the guard grabbed Allen's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Let go of me!" Allen protested.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." He replied tossing the small boy into the group of guards.

Kanda stood up and started punching the guards arm. "Let him go!" He yelled as the guard turned to face him.

"Look here, men. A street mouse." He said with a laugh pushing the disguised prince away from him and onto the ground harshly.

"Unhand him." Kanda said standing up. "By order of the prince." He ordered pulling the hood away revealing the royal jewel embedded tie holding up the prince's long hair in a pony tail.

The guards and Allen both looked at the man in shock. All speechless, the guards stared with suddenly regretful faces. "Prince Kanda…" The guard said as all the guards bowed to the prince.

"The prince?" Allen muttered in total shocked.

"Your highness what are you doing outside of the palace and with this street rat?" The guard asked trying to be careful not to anger the prince more.

"That is not your concern." Kanda stated clearly angry. "Do as I command and release him." He ordered.

"I would, your highness," The guard chuckled nervously. "Except my orders come from Tyki. You'll have to take it up with him." He said bowing as the group left with Allen.

"Believe me I will." Kanda said folding his arms, pissed and infuriated about what had happened.

When Kanda arrived back at the palace he headed for Tyki's chamber. "Tyki Mikk."

"Yes, prince? How may I be of service to you?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"The guards just took a boy from the market under your orders." The prince said walking towards the terrible man.

"Well, your father has charged me with keeping peace in the kingdom." Tyki said in his defense. "The boy was a criminal.'

"What was his crime?" Kanda asked demanding an answer.

Tyki was stunned for a moment but quickly came up with an answer. "Why, kidnapping the prince of course."

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away." The prince corrected the dark skinned man.

"Oh, dear." Tyki started, pretending he actually cared. "How frightfully upsetting. Had I known…" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked worried.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Tyki said hiding his grin.

"What sentence?" Kanda asked.

"Death, by beheading." Tyki answered his tone and grin showing a little too much enjoyment for the death.

However Kanda was too upset at hearing this information that he ran to his room in tears. Lenalee came into the room and tried to comfort the saddened prince. "It's all my fault." He said between tears. "I didn't even know his name."

Meanwhile in the dungeon Allen was struggling with the chains he was bound in. "He was the prince!" He exclaimed to himself. "I can't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to him. And I kissed him!"

He suddenly noticed a shadow then saw Timcampy in the moonlight. "Tim! Down here. Hey help me out of these." Tim hesitated at Allen's request. "Hey, he was in trouble and he was so worth it." Allen said knowing why the golem was acting like this. "Don't worry; I'll probably never see him again. I'm a street rat and he's a prince and the law says he has to marry royalty. I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy." A strange old man said in the shadows of the dungeon.

"Who are you?" Allen asked suspicious.

"Another lowly prisoner like yourself but together perhaps we can be more than that." He answered coming towards the moonlight. "There's a hidden cave of wonders filled with treasure. And the golden rule says if you've got gold then you rule!" The crazy old man said trying to push a hidden door open to lead them out of the dungeon.

"Why would you want to share something like this with me?" Allen asked.

"Because I need someone who's young and strong to help me get a specific item. A lamp. All I want is the lamp and the rest is yours." The man said as they escaped the prison and headed into the desert.

The wind and the sand stormed as they got closer. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" The tiger like cave growled.

"Allen…" He answered as he slowly walked into the mouth.

"Touch only the lamp." The cave answered back as Allen and Timcampy descended deep into the cave.

"Wow, look at all this treasure." Allen said in wonder. There were so many piles of gold and jewels that it seemed to go on forever. Tim flew over to grab a jewel. "No! Remember don't touch anything!" Allen said as Timcampy turned back to Allen and landed on his head.

As the two continued on looking for a map Timcampy started looking back every so often, feeling like they were being followed. They were by a magic carpet with the word Komui embroidered in pulled a few strands of Allen's hair trying to get his attention. "Would you knock it off Tim?"

Until he finally turned around and saw the carpet. Allen looked at the embroidery and read it. "So your name is Komui? Komui the magic carpet?" The carpet flew around in a festive manner.

The carpet began flying and leading Allen and Timcampy through the cave until they saw a podium where a simple looking lamp stayed untouched. As Allen walked up to it Timcampy looked around and Komui waited. Sadly Timcampy saw a large jewel and couldn't resist but to reach for it as Allen grabbed hold of the lamp.

"Infidels!" The cave yelled. "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" It continued to yell as Tim put the large gem back. "Now you will never again see the light of day!" The cave roared as everything started to melt or crumb.

Allen jumped having no other choice and landed on Komui who flew to catch him as they picked up Tim on their way for the exit. Timcampy gripped all around Allen's head. "Tim this is no time to panic!" He said as a large boulder fell towards them.

Allen was sent through the air and managed to grab hold of the cliff by the entrance as everything crumbled. "Give me the lamp!" The old man said reaching his hand down.

"Help me." Allen said trying to reach up. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Give me the lamp first." The man ordered.

Allen held the lamp and offered it up but as soon as it reached the old man's hand he celebrated. "At last it's all mine!"

Allen managed to climb up before the old weak man grabbed his wrist and forced him to fall. "What are you doing?" He screamed.

"Giving you your eternal reward." He cackled as Allen fell. Komui managed to catch them as they were trapped forever. Tyki removed his disguise and laughed. "Finally its mine!" He said as he tried to find it and couldn't. "NO!" He screamed and it echoed throughout the vast desert.

Meanwhile back at the palace the young prince was in his room still crying even as Lenalee tried to comfort him. The sultan entered the room wondering what's wrong and why his son whom has never acted like this before is crying. "Yuu-kun?"

"Tyki has done something terrible." He answered as king Tiedoll sat down beside his son.

"There, there, we'll set everything right. Now, tell me everything."

Allen lay unconscious on Komui as he started to wake up. "Ow." He said rubbing his head. "Well whoever that two-face was got the lamp and is long gone while we're stuck down here." Allen said somberly.

Until Timcampy pulled the lamp out of nowhere. "Why you sneaky golem." Allen complimented. "Looks like such a beat-up worthless piece of junk. But it looks like something is written on it. I just can't make it out." Allen said as he started rubbing the side of the lamp to wipe away the dirt to see if he could read it.

Sparks flew and smoke was all around when a giant figure came out of the lamp screaming. Allen stepped back from the entity as it calmed a bit. "Oh wow, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." The strange red haired man with an eye patch and green head band said rubbing the back of his neck while floating about.

"Um…" Allen said awe struck by the phenomenon going on in front of him.

"It's good to be out of there!" The red headed guy said cracking his neck and stretching every which way. "So what's your name?" The happy go lucky stranger asked.

"Um, Allen." The white haired boy answered honestly.

"Hello Allen. And welcome to the show. So can we call you Al or maybe Len? Wait Len sounds more like a girl." The red head said goofing around.

"Wow," Allen said rubbing his head. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." He winced as his fingers stroked across a bruise.

"Hey Komui, haven't seen you in a few millennia." The excited man said talking to the rug. "Slide me some tassel." He said as the carpet slapped a corner tassel like a high five to the strange magical man's hand.

The red head looked at Allen. "So master what will you wish for?"

"Master? I'm your master?" Allen asked.

"Yep, so what will you ask of the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated but never duplicated… Genie Lavi? Right here for your three wish fulfillment." The genie said as he demonstrated in full random magical nonsense as he described himself.

"Wishes?" Allen asked a little shocked.

"Yep that's right, well three to be exact." Lavi answered. "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes"

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Allen whispered to his golden golem.

"Master I don't think you quite understand what you've got here." Lavi said happily, and ready to show Allen the possibilities. "So why don't you just ruminate while I illuminate some choices."

Allen simply smiled and nodded while he sat and watched while hiding his amazement.

Lavi began doing all sorts of tricks. Bunches of fruit piled up, money treasure, women, not that he seemed interested in the exotic beauties all around him but some reminded him of the prince as the show continued before him. "So what will it be master?"

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Allen asked laughing; still believing it was a dream.

"Um, almost… there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Lavi answered.

"Like?" Allen wondered.

"Well, rule number one… I can't kill anybody." He said magically cutting of his head and putting it back. "So don't ask. Number two I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." He kissed Allen on the cheek just to mess with him. "Rule number three, I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not pretty I don't like doing it!" Lavi said acting like a zombie. "Other than that you got it." He said cheerfully.

"Hmm," Allen started, looking at Timcampy with a devilish grin. "Provisos? Like limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie. Can't even bring back the dead. I'll bet he can even get us out of here." Allen said to Tim as they turned away from the red headed genie.

"Excuse me? Did you rub my lamp? And you're walking out on me?" He asked getting angry. "I don't think so. You're getting your wishes so sit down!" He yelled before becoming a comical sensation again and grabbed the flying carpet and Allen and got out of the cave.

Back at the palace the sultan was lecturing his vizier. "Tyki this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service… from now on you will discuss all sentencing of prisoners with me before they are beheaded!" King Tiedoll yelled.

"My apologies your majesty it won't happen again." Tyki said. My most abject and humblest sorries to you your highness." He said bowing.

"At least some good will come from my forced marriage. I can get rid of you when I take the crown." Kanda said with his words full of spite and hatred.

"Now Yuu-kun, getting back to this suitor business." The king started to say as his son left the room. He ran after his son.

"If only I had that lamp." Tyki growled walking toward his chambers.

"Hey Tyki-sama why don't you marry the prince then you become sultan and get rid of them both?" Lero suggested as they walked.

Allen landed on a lovely oasis and walked off the carpet. "Oh, you defiantly showed me. Now, about my three wishes." Allen said with a terrible grin.

"You're actually down by one, Allen." Lavi said with his arms folded in a superior feel.

"Not really, I didn't actually wish to get out of there." Allen corrected.

"Fine, but no more freebies." Lavi said.

"Three whishes, I want them to be good." Allen said as he paced. "What would you wish for?"

"Me, I would want freedom, since being an all powerful genie comes with a tiny itsy bitsy living space. But to be free my master would have to wish me free. And none have ever done that." Lavi said hopeful before quickly becoming somber.

"Ok, then I'll use my final wish to free you, I promise." Allen said.

"You got yourself a deal, here's hoping." Lavi said shaking Allen's hand. "So you're first wish?"

"Well, there's this guy…" Allen started.

"Remember I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Lavi said.

"I know, and I don't think I need him to fall but I know I already have. But he's the prince and the law says only royalty can marry the prince." Allen said before the thought came up. "Lavi, I wish I was a prince."

Allen's rags quickly became a stunning suit fit for British royalty without major over kill. Turning Tim into a rare type of unknown elephant along with some other magical poofs and smoke on the oasis. Allen's hair was changed to a blond, his arm was well hidden beneath a glove and sleeve, and his scar was well hidden by his natural bangs.

Tyki came into the throne room holding a scroll. "Sire I found a solution to your problem with the prince. It says here that if a suitable spouse is not found then the royal vizier." Tyki said.

"But Yuu-kun doesn't like you and you're a little too old for him." The sultan said as Tyki brought up his staff to the kings eyes.

"You will make the prince marry me." He ordered through his hypnotic staff.

Hypnotically repeating, the king started to say, "The prince will marry…" but the trance was broken by the sound of trumpets. "What's that?"

They both rushed to the balcony to see a large parade that would impress anyone. Except the prince who watched from his own balcony. "Show off." He grumbled turning back into his room.

The king let the "prince" into the palace. Allen flew down from Tim the elephant on Komui the carpet. "Your majesty, I've come to marry your son." He said bowing respectably.

"Yes, Prince Allen. I'm sure Yuu-kun will like you." The king said looking at the carpet. "May I?"

"Of course your majesty." And off the king went on the magic carpet.

Tyki eyed the 'prince' up and down, disapproving the boy. "Where are you from?"

"No where you've been, I'm sure." Allen said.

"Try me." Tyki dared.

The king landed with a twirl and a slide off the carpet and was overjoyed. "Prince Allen. You're young fun and a prince; I'm sure Yuu-kun will like you."

"And I'm sure I'll love the prince too." Allen said, using love instead of like.

"Sire, I must disapprove of this boy for the prince's sake." Tyki said. "He's no different from the others."

"How dare you try to plan my life behind my back?" Kanda said walking into the room angry. "I am not some prize to be won." He said turning and going back to his room.

"I'm sorry prince Allen; just give him time to cool down." The king said as the two walked away from Tyki.

Nightfall came. "He won't even talk to me!"

"Just tell the sexy prince the truth." Lavi suggested rather loudly.

"I'm just gonna go talk to him." Allen said as Komui lifted him up to the balcony and he climbed over. "Prince Kanda?" Allen called.

Lenalee came out and started growling at Allen. "Wait, you look familiar." Kanda said walking closer to get a better look. "Someone I met at the market place."

Allen's bangs parted for a moment and revealed his scar but he quickly fixed that and got his glove back from Lenalee before his scarred hand could be seen.

"You're just like any other selfish prince or princess I've met. Go jump off a cliff or something." He said as he turned.

"You're right." Allen said as he stepped of the railing.

"Wait." Kanda cried as Allen floated back up. "How are you…?"

"Magic carpet." Allen answered. "Want to go for a ride? We could get out of the palace. Do you trust me?" He asked offering his hand.

"What?" The Asian prince muttered as he looked in shock at the boy before him. "Yes…" Kanda answered taking ht hand as they flew off.

They flew around many places but ended up somewhere in Japan sitting in an empty room on the top floor of some fancy hotel or something. No one noticed they were there. There was a festival going on below and the sky was filled with fireworks.

Allen watched Kanda staring in wonder at the sparks in the sky. "It's a shame Timcampy didn't come."

"Nah, he doesn't like fireworks." Allen said before realizing he shouldn't have.

"You are the boy from the market!" Kanda said angrily.

"Yes but…" Allen stuttered.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kanda asked calming down.

Allen quickly thought of his options. "Well, it would sound crazy if a prince were to dress as a commoner to escape palace pressures wouldn't it?" Allen said with a grin.

"Not that crazy…" Kanda said smiling and leaning into the nape of Allen's neck.

He walked into the room and looked around. "Hey, Kanda… look what I found." Allen said pulling a futon out of a closet. "Want to delay our return a little and stay the night?"

Kanda turned and blushed at the thought. "There's only one?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seems so… I'll sleep on the floor." Allen said hiding a sly grin.

"How kind…" Kanda smirked walking to the futon and tucking himself in it.

Allen smirked when his beautiful prince laid down in the futon. He kneeled and pulled up the covers sliding himself in next to Kanda in the bed.

"What? What are you doing?" Kanda asked, stuttering with nerves and excitement.

"I said I would sleep on the floor… that's the beauty of a futon… it's on the floor." Allen said looking into Kanda's onyx eyes.

"Smart…" the Asian prince said staring back at the silver eyes before him. Kanda blushed as the fireworks continued. _This guy is so… warm… and…_ he thought as their bodies got closer together. _I want him._

As if reading Kanda's mind Allen decided to serve his prince. He reached a cautious hand down between them to a slightly and slowly growing royal bulge. With care Allen gave a small rub on the fabric about his hidden treasure.

Kanda moaned in surprise as the new sensation ran through him.

Allen leaned his head closer to Kanda's. "Can I touch you like this?" Allen whispered, wanting to make his prince feel good at his touch.


	3. Allendin part 2

| 6

Kanda hesitated with an answer until another small stroke came across his growing need. "Yes…" He moaned. "But only a little." He conditioned.

"Understood." Allen said as he continued rubbing the fabric before sliding his hand up to the hem of the prince's pants and slid his hand down along the silk like flesh to find his treasure. Allen's fingers caressed the hardened flesh and it sent shivers through his body.

"Ahh…" Kanda shuttered as his body felt and warmed the burnt in texture hand. "Wait, what happened to your hand?" Kanda asked.

"Accident when I was little." Allen said as he gave a small squeeze and rolled on top of Kanda with his hand still in the prince's pants. "But I'd rather focus on you," Allen teased as he continued stroking his forbidden treasure. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Kanda's then licked along a flushed cheek to a delicate ear. "Your highness." Allen whispered teasingly.

Kanda moaned as the boy above him stopped his caresses to slide up his sides and remove his top.

"Wow…" Allen said, leaning up to admire the flawless beauty beneath him. He removed his own shirt before pressing naked flesh to naked flesh. His lips pressed against a long pulsing vein in the Asian prince's neck.

Kanda groaned as he felt teeth sliding against his neck, biting and sucking on the flesh. Then the pressure stopped and it turned to a gentle caress of tongue and lips. "Allen…" He moaned.

"Kanda…" Allen whispered in the prince's ear. Electing a moan out of the Asian prince. He began kissing down Kanda's neck, to his collar, to a flawless silken pec with a stiffening nipple.

His head whipped back as Allen's tongue slid over the perky nub. He suddenly felt a surge of pain mixed with the pleasure of the white haired boy's hand and lips on his flesh.

Allen's hand worked up and down, rubbing his treasure. He licked and nipped at the cute nub and moved to the next. He continued sucking and licking until both were perk and hard.

Kanda's breath became labored as he moaned writhed in pleasure and new sensation under the white haired boy. "Allen… mmm…" He moaned arching his back into Allen's touch.

Allen stopped his hand and slid them up Kanda's ribs as his head trailed down the fine abs and navel. He stopped in his trail of kisses and licks to look up and make sure Kanda was ok with what he was doing.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, breathlessly. Kanda looked down at the smiling boy.

"Just making sure I wasn't doing more than allowed." Allen answered as he placed a few more kisses before grabbing the hem guarding his hidden treasure. He removed Kanda's pants and began stroking and licking the hard, aching cock in his hand.

Kanda moaned and gasped as his Moyashi's mouth wrapped around his hardened flesh. He placed his hands on Allen's head and his fingers began to entangle into the white hair. "Harder Moyashi!" Kanda Demanded.

Allen was happy to oblige the order by sucking harder. He started humming around the pulsing cock in his mouth as he rubbed the hidden entrance with a finger, just encircling it without entering.

The young Asian prince threw his head back as his hips thrusted up into the silver eyed boy's mouth, releasing his passion down his throat. "Allen!" He screamed as he did.

Allen was shocked for a moment. Surprised by how quick the gorgeous prince had came, but he swallowed as much as he could and cleared his throat before crawling up to look down and tease his prince. "You know for a demanding prince… you cum pretty fast… couldn't hold out a little? Or am I just that good?" Allen asked with a deviously cruel grin.

Kanda glared at the boy on top of him as he tried to fight the obvious blush of embarrassment. "It…" He tried to defend himself having no safe way of going. "Stupid Moyashi." He grumbled.

Allen's evil grin softened as he saw the cute expression on his beautiful prince. He pressed his lips against Kanda's cheek as an apology. "So should I stop?" He asked apologetically.

"No…" Kanda grumbled again, still trying to hide his blush. He turned his head to face the Moyashi on top of him. "Che, stupid Moyashi." He said before putting his arms around Allen's neck and pulling him down into a kiss where he tried to dominate.

"Mmm…" Allen moaned in surprise to the kiss and intrusive tongue that found its way into his mouth. Allen smirked into the kiss before adding his own tongue into the oral fight over dominance. "Not… gonna… happen… your… highness…" Allen panted after breaking the kiss. He looked down to see and smirk on the panting lips of the deviant beneath him. "For someone against marriage you seem pretty much for companionship."

"Companionship and marriage are two different things, Moyashi." Kanda said sliding his leg along Allen's and wrapping it behind his waist.

"Wow. You really are unexpected Kanda." Allen said blushing at the intimate way Kanda had brought the boy closer. "Really exotic too." He smirked sliding his hand along the smooth ivory thigh against his hip.

Kanda gasped at the light touch of the boy's hand on his leg. But the shock and unfamiliar feeling changed. It became desired, needed, exciting. The prince who didn't want marriage and judged this _prince_ on top of him as an arrogant boy just like any other prince started to think maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad if letting someone near him like this felt so good. He groaned as Allen started to nuzzle and kiss the nape of his neck as he continued to stroke his creamy thigh.

Allen bit down on the Asian prince's neck, electing a groan from him before he licked the abused area and kissed it. "Kanda…" Allen whispered into his delicate ear.

"Moyashi…" Kanda moaned as his ear was tortured. _My turn…_ The Asian prince thought as he smirked. Kanda turned over and pulled Allen under him, straddling on top of the smaller boy. "My turn…" He said with a grin as cruel and teasing as the one that was given to him.

"K-Kanda! What are you planning?" Allen asked shocked and frantic. "Wait." He calmed down. "What are you planning?" He grinned as his hands slid down Kanda's ribs to his hips.

The gorgeous Asian man smirked as he leaned down and brushed his lips teasingly against Allen's. "Moyashi…" He whispered licking the reddened lips beneath his. "Mmm," he purred, tasting the sweet devious flavor of his hopeful lover.

Allen opened his mouth letting the satin tongue slide in. He slid his hands along Kanda's ribs, rubbing the smooth delicate skin of his prince. "Kanda…" He panted as the heated kiss ended and he thought about what exactly he was doing. Allen began sitting up with the luscious prince in his lap. "Wait, Kanda…"

"What's wrong, Moyashi?" He asked leaning to his Allen again.

"I don't want to get you into trouble… and I don't want to take advantage…" The silver eyed boy said as the little voice of guilt rang in the back of his head.

"Che, damn Moyashi!" Kanda groaned and growled as he pushed Allen's back flat on the floor. "Who the hell do you think you're 'taking advantage' of?" The beautiful prince said crushing his lips to Allen's.

That was the last of Allen's protests as his guilty voice fell silent to the burning fire in his chest and between his legs. "Kanda." He moaned as his lovers naked hips rubbed against his own.

"Yuu…" The prince said as he copied what he could remember of Allen's movements; kissing his neck.

"What?" Allen moaned as his lover's teeth graced his neck.

"Call me by my first name… Yuu." He blushed as he bit and sucked the pale skin. "Allen…" He purred kissing a trail down the smaller boy's body. Licking his lover's nipples as he had done to him, kissing lower until he reached the length of flesh that stood firm in the air. Kanda hesitated even with as much pleasure and desire that had been building up since he met Allen.

"Kanda, wait…" Allen started as he heard a growl from the Asian prince. "Yuu… don't." He said sitting up as he reached for his lover's chin. "I have a better use for those lips." The boy said leaning in to kiss Kanda.

"Why don't you want me to do what you did?" He asked trying to hide the nervous feeling he had about it. _I've never done anything like this… but I want him to feel as good as I do…_ Kanda thought as he saw the understanding and love in the cloud of lust of the grey eyes staring into his onyx ones.

Allen didn't answer, he just kissed Kanda again, harder more passionate and loving. "I want you to feel unbearable pleasure. I want you to feel me." He said leaning Kanda back to the floor, taking back his place on top. "Can I have you, Yuu?" He said gazing, peering into the innocent prince's eyes.

Kanda blushed and nodded. "Che," He grinned. "You better give me exactly what you said you want to then… damn Moyashi…" Kanda said laying back relaxed and ready to let the white haired _prince_ have him. "Allen." He moaned as the boy above him crushed his lips down on his own.

Allen felt the long smooth arms of the man beneath him wrap around his neck as their tongues fought inside each other's mouth. Allen broke the kiss pressing his fingers against the hard breathing lips of his lover. "Suck these." He said hoping Kanda wouldn't be too nervous and hesitant of it.

Quite the opposite of nervous Kanda opened his mouth and sucked the fingers. He may not be ready for his Moyashi's cock yet but he was going to suck those fingers to make up for his lack in experience. _Why is the Moyashi so good at this? Has he done it before?_ The prince wondered as he lubricated the fingers with his own saliva.

Allen removed his fingers with a slight groan of displeasure from the lips they left and he smirked. "I'll make you feel really good Yuu." He whispered into the boy's ear as his hand slide between the ivory thighs and began rubbing and pressing against the puckered flesh.

Kanda pushed aside his thoughts about his lover being with another. _His past doesn't matter. He'll be mine and mine alone from now on._ He thought as he let Allen do whatever he wanted to please him. "Allen…" He moaned as a finger pushed inside rather easily.

"Yuu, my love…" He whispered as he tried pushing in another. With as relaxed as his Asian lover was it slid in easily just as the first one with a little bit of tension and squeezing around the second digit.

"Allen, you're mine… no one else can have you anymore…" Kanda moaned letting the fingers scissor his anus, stretching him for his lover.

"Anyone else?" Allen paused with his fingers still inside. "Yuu, you're the first person I've ever done this with." He blushed shyly.

"But you seem so… experienced Moyashi…" He said before the devious, egoistic grin formed on Allen's face and he became even more arrogant toward pleasing Kanda.

"In other words, you really like this?" He asked rhetorically as he slammed his fingers in and out of the tight hole.

Kanda threw his head back as the fingers hit something inside. "Yes!" He screamed as the fingers hit his spot again. "Moyashi… take me!" He yelled demandingly.

"As you wish your highness." Allen said pulling his fingers out and slowly pushing his hard cock against the twitching hole. The tight ring sucking him in, enticing him to go deeper, Allen couldn't help it, he thrusted the full way in.

"ALLEN!" Kanda screamed as the large length filled his body hitting the hidden gland as it entered.

"Yuu..." He panted as he let his lover tighten and loosen around him before moving at a slow pace.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's neck. "Moyashi…. Allen..." He moaned as his lover began thrusting in and out a little faster, and harder.

"Yuu… Yuu…" Allen moaned in rhythm of his thrusts as he slid a hand between him and his lover, wrapping his fingers around the newly hardened flesh.

"Allen… harder!" The Asian prince demanded as the hard swollen cock filled him, thrusted into his hole so easily as if it were somehow magic, no pain just pleasure, so much pleasure. Kanda wanted more of his lover, wanted to share more of each other in their heated embrace.

"Yuu…" the boy moaned as he did what was demanded of him by his prince, his lover. "Yuu..." he moaned feeling his passion rise and felt it ready to explode. Ready to fill his beloved with his passion. "Yuu, I'm gonna cum!" He groaned thrusting harder and deeper inside.

"I'm gonna too!" He moaned as Allen gave a final deep thrust into the prince's prostate sending them both beyond.

They panted as Allen tried to pull out, but a pair of strong perfect legs wrapped around his hips preventing him for exiting. "Yuu?"

"Stay like this for a while… Allen…" He panted with desire still in his eyes.

"As you wish… Yuu." He whispered kissing his lover gently as they caught their breaths. "But I'm afraid we can't go again... I need to return you before your father starts to worry." He said kissing his lover on the forehead before prying his legs apart and pulling out. "But, if you'll have me… we can defiantly do this again…" He smiled as he got up to grab something to wash with.

Allen and Kanda quickly dressed and got back onto the carpet and headed back to the palace where they said goodnight for now and parted.

Meanwhile in Tyki's hidden lair he paced as he tried to think of a way to get rid of the boy. "This _prince_ was unexpected… he needs to be gone! All the others have left! Why hasn't he? Where did he even come from?" He pandered as he paced and schemed.

"He's a pest to say the least lero." The annoying bird said.

"Why hasn't the prince scared him off?" Tyki complained. "Well, as soon as we get rid of him… there won't be anyone left and as royal advisor Yuu-sama will have no other choice but to marry me. And I will become the sultan!" He said thinking of some way to get rid of the boy. "Perhaps a little thievery should help. Guards go retrieve our guest."

"With pleasure." The guard said.

"Nah, Allen. Are you going to let him know the truth now?" Lavi asked.

"I can't he thinks I'm a prince." Allen said sullenly. "If I tell him the truth he'll just get mad. And I can't be with him if I'm anything less than a prince."

Lavi sighed. "That's why you need to tell him now."

"Lavi! I just can't!" Allen yelled. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so angry."

"It's up to you." Lavi said going back into the lamp.

Allen saw Timcampy acting strange as he tried to cool off. "Damn it!" Allen cursed as he kicked the ground.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the street rat." A cruel voice said from behind.

"You!" Allen said before being tackled by the surrounding guards and knocked unconscious as darkness took over his senses.


	4. Allendin part 3 Final

Small shards of light began to shine in through the bars of the dank and dirty cell. Chained to the wall as he was before except there was no one to release him and a gag to prevent any cries for help from the tattered boy. Allen could only struggle in the iron chains. He couldn't scream, he couldn't escape, he should've listened to Lavi, should've been honest with Yuu. _Yuu, I'm sorry._ He thought as tears began to form in his eyes. _Someone help me please. Lavi, Tim, Yuu…_ Allen pleaded in futile sorrow.

Kanda lay down on his bed blissfully. "Moyashi," he whispered as he stared up at the ceiling as his eyes drifted slowly shut. "Allen…" he whispered as he fell asleep.

"Majesty," Tyki started entering the room with hidden motive and lies waiting to be used on the sultan. "I'm afraid the young prince has left." The dark haired man lied.

"What? But I was sure he would be… but Yuu-kun seemed so…" Tiedoll heaved a truly disappointed sigh. "I guess we'll have to keep looking" the sultan said.

"Sire, the boy was the last one and I hadn't even heard of him." The advisor said with a smooth voice. "I'm afraid there are no others." He said faking the disappointment in his tone.

"Oh, then what will I do? Yuu-kun must marry someone of the appropriate status in order for my legacy to continue onto him." Tiedoll said sadly.

"Well, then you should fret not sire. If the young prince should fail to find himself a companion there is always the alternative that I would be most honored to take." Tyki said bowing to add to his point. "The young highness can always marry me."

"Marry you? Why Tyki I'm aware that you are of good health and not too much older than Yuu-kun but he's never seemed all too fond of you. And he'll need you for an advisor not companion surely you understand." The sultan said understanding that the two people in his life were distasteful towards one another.

"Sire, I implore you to understand there aren't any other options left. Should his highness not marry then I'm afraid that makes our nation look weak and easily taken over." Tyki said spewing lies braided with truth. "And would a married companion be any different from an advisor? To me it seems the title would be all that would change about me. And I'm sure the young prince will grow to accept me." The dark haired man said with a devious grin as he spoke.

"Tyki I don't think he'll like that idea and it is a last resort only." Tiedoll defended with a hint of annoyance due to his advisors pushiness on the subject. He finally understood a little about how Yuu felt being pushed into marriage.

"Sire enough games!" Tyki exclaimed as he tapped the bottom of his cane hard on the floor. Smoke rising from the small cracks created on impact and from that smoke butterflies appeared, swirling around the sultan's head. Dancing around, fluttering, hypnotizing and entrancing. "Now then," Tyki said seeing the milky hue start to settle in the sultan's eyes. "Sire, I _will_ be married to the prince. And I _will_ become the new sultan!" Tyki said controlling the king.

"Yes, Tyki. You _will _marry my son and you _will_ become the next sultan." Tiedoll said under the trance he had no way of getting out of without help which right then and there… there was no one else but the sultan and the traitorous advisor.

The next morning when the refreshed young prince awoke he walked into his father's study. "Father… I've decided to marry the white haired prince. I'll marry Allen Walker." He said with a slight grin and blush on his face.

"I'm afraid that won't happen my dear Yuu-kun." The king said in the hypnotized voice. "He has left the kingdom and you will be marrying Tyki." He said.

"NO!" Yuu yelled. "I will never marry him!" He said with an acidy spite coming from each word as it left his lips. "Why the hell would that Moyashi leave?" The long haired prince asked stomping up to Tyki grabbing his shirt's collar. "What did you do to him?" He demanded an answer it was clearly evident in the harsh scowl on his face and the deep hatred in his voice. "Where is he?"

Tyki smirked and calmly grasped the prince's wrist, pulling them away. "I'm afraid I don't know where or why he left your highness. However because he was the last of your options I'm afraid the king and I have decided that we must resort to our last. Marriage to the high advisor, me." The evil man said still holding the prince's wrists. "Perhaps in marriage you'll get to know me better and we'll come to enjoy each other's company among other things." He said smoothly as his snake like tongue danced around words.

"The hell I will." Kanda said ripping his hands from the cruel advisors grasp.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice anymore. You've turned down every chance you had at picking now you've run out of options and you'll marry me or the kingdom will fall." Tyki said actually giving a fully truthful statement. "Our wedding will be taking place in three days."

Kanda clenched his teeth and his fists realizing that if Allen hadn't shown up this would've happened anyways but Allen had shown up and he wanted to be with him. _Damn Moyashi where are you? Why the hell did you leave?_ He thought futilely. "Che." He sounded before turning on his heel and heading back to his room. The whole way back everyone who saw the young Asian prince could sense the hatred surrounded aura of the prince and kept their distance as he stomped to his chamber. However once there the tough façade that he had built up let out in a furious tantrum. Throwing things, breaking them, slamming his fist on a table. Staring down at the clenched reddened fingers he could fell the tears began streaming down his face. Cold hurt tears down his heated face. "Damn Moyashi…" He muttered before dropping to his knees, with his heart sinking to the floor with them.

The day went by painfully fast for those who weren't looking forward to any plans that involved Tyki. Kanda stayed cooped up in his room barely accepting any food brought by a servant. The heart break he was suffering due to his Moyashi's absence left him without appetite. The bitterness and hate that had always been present in his manner of being became worst than ever. Loneliness that never truly bothered him before pained him. Allen's presence had made him happy, genuinely happy around another person for the first time in quite a long time. But that happiness was dying. Allen had left him. The boy had made love to him and left him.

The day before the wedding was at hand. Tyki didn't have the lamp he desired, Kanda was still pulling strong on refusing any proposal gestures from him and trying to fight what was harshly inevitable. Tyki was already giving décor change orders while his companion to be was still refusing to leave his chamber. "Perhaps for the time being its best to leave him in his room." He smirked.

Timcampy fluttered around quickly as Lenalee chased the golem in the garden. Not taking long before running into Lavi. "Now, now you two, settle down." He said sullenly. "My _master_ hasn't returned." Lavi was depressed. Allen had promised to free him with his last wish and failed to do so. And now he wasn't even around to make a wish. Tim rested on his shoulder trying to comfort him. But the red headed genie just sighed and sank into to his lamp without realizing there was a witness.

"Hehe, Lero…" The creature snickered before retreating to the shadows and rushing to its master.

"It's here?" Tyki exclaimed surprised at what the creature had told him. With excitement and joy running through him he followed the creature back into the garden and found the lamp.

Lenalee jumped at him when he tried to approach it.

Instinctively the advisor jumped back. It wasn't the first time the animal had done this. Like her master Lenalee didn't like the advisor. "Foolish feline!" He said slamming the cane to the ground. "You shouldn't act so bold, perhaps a kitten would be more suitable?" He said changing the large tiger into a cub. "I won't allow anything get in my way!" Tyki said reaching down for the lamp before the golden golem began fluttering in his face. "Out of my way pest!" He said angrily swatting at the flying creature.

Tim hurried to the lamp wrapping a small and thin tail around the handle and with great difficulty flew off with the lamp. After some moments later the golem found itself losing altitude and had to land. He landed in the shadows somewhere quite a ways from the nicer parts of the kingdom. Tim tried getting Lavi to come out but had no energy or strength after carrying the lamp to rub it.

"Gotcha!" The head of the guards said catching the lamp and golem.

"Good job." Tyki said with an evil grin and laugh. "Toss the golem in with the street rat." He ordered taking the lamp to his chamber before rubbing it.

"Are you going to finally show yourself and apolo- ugh you're not Allen..." Lavi said in shock.

"No however I am your new master genie!" Tyki said with grin and laugh following.

Allen heard the cell door open and noticed an iron ball be tossed in with Tim's wings in the shackle attached. _Tim!_ Allen tried exclaiming with his mouth gagged. The tired golem tried to move but couldn't with his wings in chains.

However it didn't take long for the golem to try wiggling out. His wings were quite flexible and his tail made for a great lock pick. But he was still tired as he tried flying up to rest on Allen's shoulder.

With Tim's help the gagged was untied and fell out of his mouth. "Timcampy!" Allen said happily with oversized tears in his eyes. "I missed you and I'm so sorry for how I treated you and Lavi!"

The golden creature just happily nuzzled Allen's neck before getting to work on the locks as a sign of forgiveness to the white haired youth.

Allen fell to the floor of the dank cell and rubbed his sore wrists. "Now to get out and tell Lavi I'm' sorry and tell Yuu the truth." He said optimistically. "I just hope he'll be ok with the real me." He managed to find the same way out he had found last time he had reservations to the dungeon. Sneaking into the castle or rather into the nicer parts of the castle.

It had been three days since Allen had been locked up. And Tyki made good use of his time. The kingdoms décor had changed from an open feeling to a dark sinful disposition. "Send for the young prince." He ordered.

Kanda struggled in the guard's arms as he still tried resisting what was going to happen. "Let go of me damn it!" He yelled. "I'm ordering you to let go!"

"His highness Prince Yuu." The guard introduced as the prince was forcefully brought into the newly decorated throne room.

"What the hell have you done to my father's kingdom?" Kanda yelled harshly.

"Just changed the décor to suit me as I take my rightful place as sultan." He said sipping the wine he had in his hand. "Now then shall we discuss the marriage bond between us?"

"No!" He yelled spitting in Tyki's direction.

The dark haired man sighed with a smirk knowing the stubborn prince's mind wouldn't change so easily. "Even with your father's foolish blessings… I didn't think so." He said pulling the lamp out. "Genie! Make the prince fall madly in love with me!"

"No…" Allen whispered as he heard Kanda's voice and followed it to the throne room, hiding behind a large curtain.

"Um, well… I can't really do tha-…" Lavi tried to say before Tyki grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him close.

"You _will_ make the prince love me!" He demanded.

"Well the thing is…" Lavi tried to speak before noticing the white haired boy behind the curtain. A small gleam of hope and realization about how much nicer it was to have Allen as a pal compared to Tyki.

Kanda was furious and was still struggling to get out of the guards' arms before he noticed where the red head had glanced. His eyes widened in shock as he managed holding back a gasp. _Moyashi!_

"Make him love me!" Tyki demanded again.

Kanda stopped his fussing. "Mmm," He purred. "Tyki…" Kanda whispered his voice hot and lusty.

Everyone was shocked to hear how he said the advisors name. "That's more like it genie." Tyki said in wonderment over the prince's change in attitude. "Everyone out." He ordered. "Except you my prince."

With slow, tormenting steps Kanda made his way to Tyki's side.

"Such a beauty. Your highness, it's about time I had my chance to touch your delicate skin and claim all of you for myself." Tyki said lustily. "You just needed to be properly persuaded."

Allen felt his own heart sink seeing Kanda sit on Tyki's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck and keeping their eyes locked. _There's no way Yuu would…_ it dawned on Allen then. Now was the perfect time to get the lamp. He saw where it was but with all of the piles of exquisite items around the room it would be difficult to get there without bumping something and getting caught.

"All the exotic treasures in the world I have in this room but by far the most valuable is right here in my lap." Tyki said. "Now that you aren't so tense around me, I think it best for us to take this time to consummate our new bond as any couple would." The dark haired man said sliding his hand along the robe covered thigh.

Allen was so close to the lamp. He needed to get it before Tyki could do any consummating with his mate! It was in his reach.

Tyki was kissing Kanda's neck as his hand slid under the robe and touched the porcelain flesh underneath. As he slid his fingers along the warm thigh he felt certain discrepancies in the smoothness of the skin. He felt slight differences in the skin between more tender areas and even what felt like bruises. Tyki stopped caressing the prince's neck with his lips.

"What's wrong, my love?" Kanda said seductively at the sudden stop. The words and touches were acid he couldn't stand what was happening the things he was letting Tyki do and the things he was saying to keep him occupied.

"You have marks and bruises on your leg." Tyki said hiding his tone and expression.

"Well the guards were _very_ brutal about bringing me here…" Kanda tried to play the innocent look that didn't suit him at all and didn't work all too well when Tyki wasn't looking him in the face.

"They were only holding your arms. Even if they had grabbed your legs the marks wouldn't have felt nor shown so clearly so soon!" Tyki said with anger in his voice as he stood pushing the Asian prince from his lap. "You!" He yelled as Kanda began standing up. "You whore!" He exclaimed as the back of his hand impacted against the prince's cheek. Tyki's voice was as loud as the smack had sounded and echoed through the halls. "You let that street rat touch you, when you belong to me!" Tyki was furious.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kanda growled as he crawled onto his arms.

Allen tried to grab for the lamp, fighting the urge to just fight. Tyki slapped his beloved prince and that was unforgivable. But with the scene that displayed Lero had noticed the white haired boy next to the throne reaching for the lamp. "LERO! The lamp!" The creature yelled as Timcampy tried to silence it by wrapping his tail around its mouth.

"You!" Tyki exclaimed turning to see the street rat reaching for _his_ lamp. "I should've had you beheaded!" He growled grabbing the lamp before Allen could. "Genie, kill him! Kill him now!" He ordered.

"Look I tried to tell you… I can't do that!" Lavi said.

"What do you mean you can't do that? Some all powerful genie you are!" Tyki said angrily.

Allen looked up from Tyki to Lavi and a devious idea came to mind. "Well what do you expect?" He said with a devious grin.

"What?" Tyki glared at the boy.

Kanda was looking at Allen wondering what was going through his mind.

"Think about it. Sure you may become sultan but do you really want to waste your last wish killing me?" Allen asked hiding his devilish plan.

"Well that would be a waste of a wish." He said agreeing with the boy. "But you're a pest that needs to be exterminated."

"That may be but… why waste your _last_ wish on me… I mean sure sultans have political power but genies… they have magic, unlimited power to do as they wish…" Allen said cunningly.

"Allen what are you saying? Stop it!" Lavi said finally understanding what Allen was hinting Tyki at for a last wish.

"I see… yes… perfect… genie... For my last wish…" Tyki began.

"NO!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Tyki exclaimed.

"Allen why would you even suggest this?" Lavi said sullenly as he did what was wished of him.

"Well… I did forget to mention the bit about the unlimited power with a teeny tiny itty bitty living space though didn't i?" Allen said with a grin.

"What?!" Tyki yelled as he changed into a new all mighty form as a genie with the shackles dragging him and lero into his own little lamp.

"Lavi… I'm sorry about before." He said as everything that Tyki had done changed back to the open and bright decorum. "And Yuu…" He said rushing to his beloved's side. "Are you alright?" Allen asked gently brushing the back of his hand to the red spot on the Asian prince's face.

"He called you a street rat." Kanda whispered. "You're not really a prince are you?" He asked under his breath.

Allen wasn't sure what to say. He knew what needed to be said but just couldn't muster the right words.

"Well my dear Yuu-kun, he's a prince in my eyes." Tiedoll said rubbing his head. "It seems I had put too much faith in Tyki and he got the better of me." The kind sultan said. "However this young man seems to have proven himself and saved us from Tyki's evil reign."

"Yuu… Kanda… I'm sorry I lied to you… but I meant everything. I swear to you, if you never want to see me again I'll leave! But if you can forgive me and if you'll still have me… I do love you… and I'll never lie to you ever again."

Kanda stood up straight without looking at Allen. The silence from the young prince worried everyone before it was broken with a nice big punch to Allen's cheek. "Damn Moyashi! Giving me all this trouble!" He yelled as Allen hit the floor, rubbing his now sore cheek looking up at Kanda bewildered. The Asian prince stood with his arms folded across his chest. "Now..." He started with a more reluctant tone. "Get up already…" He muttered with the reluctant tone still evident along with a hint of a blush growing on his cheeks as he offered a hand.

With brightened eyes and a devious smirk Allen accepted the hand and as soon as he was on his feet pulled Kanda into him for a hug. "So this means you still want me doesn't it?" Allen smirked. "Haven't had enough yet, huh, Yuu?" The devious grin on Allen's face couldn't get any bigger.

But the vein pulsating with annoyance and anger on Yuu's forehead was still growing. "Damn Moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed before Allen kissed him and silenced him. The angered expression on the prince's face started to fade as the kiss deepened.

"Wow I never would've expected Yuu-kun to be so affectionate even with Allen-kun." Tiedoll said slightly taken aback at the sight before him. "Well then I guess that means there will be a wedding." He said happily. "Now remember, Allen, my precious son is still the prince and until marriage you two can't share a bed until after the ceremony." He smiled.

Allen slightly paled realizing he had done just that before marriage was ever even agreed on.

"Well funny thing is sultan…" Lavi started.

"Now, now Lavi… I still have my final wish too you know…" Allen said chuckling nervously.

"Then maybe you should make it before certain information is leaked…" Lavi threatened with an over sized smile.

"Right… Hehe… I wish…" Allen started saying before the lamp was snatched out of his hand by Lenalee who started licking it. "Hey give that back!"

"Ne, Allen you can't make a wish unless you're holding it!" Lavi said grimly.

Allen jumped for the lamp and started tugging it away from Lenalee. "Damn it, I wish Lenalee was a girl and would let go already!" Suddenly the lamp became easier to pull and with all the force Allen had been using trying to pry it from the tiger's mouth sent him backwards.

"Moyashi I'm pretty sure that wasn't what you were supposed to say…" Kanda stated.

"Allen-chan you were supposed to wish me free." Lavi said depressed before the smoke cleared from around Lenalee and a cute pixie haired young, naked girl appeared. Lavi saw what the tiger had become, drooling and blushing as he gazed at the girl. "But this works too!" He said running up to Lenalee and hugging her nakedness.

"Ah!" Lenalee sounded trying to get out of the horny genie's grasp.

Allen laughed nervously as Kanda snatched the lamp from him. "Look baka Usagi, I wish she was wearing clothes, you were free and the Moyashi and I were in _our_ bed chamber to be undisturbed for the rest of the night!" He growled at the red headed genie.

"Okay…" Lavi said scared at the young prince who made his wishes. "Sheesh, sultan how do you manage with a scary kid like that?"

"I'm just happy Yuu-kun is showing his true colors and hasn't scared away Allen-kun." Tiedoll said.

"Even if their probably going to break the law?" Lavi asked.

"Well it was Yuu-kun's wish." He laughed happy his son was serious about someone.

Meanwhile in the bed chamber. "Now Moyashi…" Kanda grinned as he straddled Allen's hips with the white haired boy's hands bound above his head. "You left marks on my thighs!" He growled playfully.

"And you liked it!" Allen laughed. "Admit it Yuu… you loved it! And you still want more!" He said devilishly even though he was in no position to really act all tough.

"Yes and so will you." Kanda whispered deviously into Allen's ear before revenge and the fight for dominance began.

"Wait a minute… Yuu? Yuu? … YUU?" Allen yelled as his voiced echoed throughout the castle from the bed chamber where they would be undisturbed until morning.

The end…


	5. Allen Hood part 1

| 4

Allen Hood

The kind and strong King Tiedoll was a well loved ruler. The people of all status' and ranks believed him to be a great man and his only child though a shy and sour prince would surely become an equally grand king. The young Prince Yuu Kanda was a motherless child who practiced discipline and swordsmanship since a young age, even though the kind King would always try to have his beloved son enjoy himself for once. Along the gracious king's side was his loyal friend, Lord Mana Walker and his son, Allen. In Lord Mana's home was a wise old man only known as Bookman and his grandson Lavi.

All was great and good throughout the kingdom while King Tiedoll was around and when he and Lord Mana spoke strategies Allen and Lavi would keep the young prince company. Though he'd never admit it Kanda did enjoy the company, especially Allen's.

Allen's parents had both abandoned him at birth, leaving him alone in a tattered basket, with few bits of cloth to cover his frail body on the cold winter's night, when Lord Mana had found him and took him as his own. It wasn't long before Mana had brought Allen with him for a military meeting with the king. When he entered the castle, Allen was bewildered with the entrance alone, his first of many visits to the palace.

"Allen this is King Froi Tiedoll and his son, Kanda-kun." The distinguished lord said noting the long haired youth standing like a stone by his father.

"Ah, so this is the young man you spoke so fondly of. It's a pleasure to meet you, young Allen." The gentle king said giving a grand chuckle. "Yuu-kun come and properly introduce yourself to Lord Mana's son." He said giving a pat on the Asian youths shoulder, encouraging him to step forth.

Lord Mana put a hand on Allen's head as the young white haired child looked up from clenching the fancy pant leg shyly. "Allen there's no need to be shy. I'm sure as Froi and I are great friends you and the young prince will be too." He said with a gentle smile as Allen slowly walked toward the reluctantly approaching prince.

"I-I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you!" He said shyly, bowing to the long haired boy.

Kanda was taken aback a bit by the younger boy's adorable introduction. Trying not to make eye contact, the Asian prince returned the bow. "Kanda, Yuu Kanda. I suppose I could learn to tolerate such a fragile Moyashi as a favor to my father." The dark eyed prince said looking away from the cute boy.

"Do forgive Yuu-kun he is a bit shy and sharp tongued." King Tiedoll said. "But this is his way of trying." He admitted hoping that his friendship with Allen could help him open up a bit.

Kanda would never admit the cute boy made his heart skip a beat that day. However in the shadows of the throne room Prince Tyki watched bitterly as his stubborn yet beautiful cousin introduced himself to the white haired boy.

Over the years Allen and Lavi both got to annoy and entertain the young Prince Kanda and one day while playing hide and seek in the palace, Allen had gone to hide sneaking around a corner and ran into Prince Tyki. Tyki Mikk was the son of King Tiedoll's older brother Earl whom had died in the previous war leaving Tiedoll as the king. However this first run in with Tyki would later cost Allen a harsh and unfair fare.

Allen fell to the floor as his small body crashed into the larger form in front of him. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered looking up into the cruelly deep eyes of Prince Tyki.

"Pathetic peasant boy, pretending to be some lord's child." Tyki said smirking. "The old couple of fools can only create more foolishness to spread amongst the masses." He said as Allen stared in fear as the tall young man walked on. His stride left a harsh and proud echo that made Allen's heart stop for fear the terrifying Prince would hear in beating in horror.

Moments after Allen could no longer hear the footsteps and playful yelling. "Allen help!" The obnoxious red head yelled as the Asian prince chased him down the hall, wielding the katana known as Mugen.

"Damn Usagi!" He yelled angrily as they turned the corner to find Allen still on his back on the floor.

"Hey, Allen are you alright?" The red head asked kneeling next to the white haired youth.

As soon as Kanda saw Allen his rage subsided and his sword was returned to its sheath. Both he and Lavi offered a hand to the younger boy. "Moyashi hurry up and get off the ground." Kanda said looking away with a light blush. "It's unsightly to sit on the filthy floor."

"Kanda, your cousin is a scary man." Allen said as his two friends helped him up.

Month's after Allen's encounter with Tyki, Lord Mana was paid a visit. "Lord Mana…" Tyki started bringing out a scroll. "There's to be a crusade and his majesty would like to have you scout ahead, in the forest." He said hiding a sly grin.

"I understand." Mana replied reading over the scroll. "But of all times, why now?" He wondered. "Allen is still too young to be left by himself… surely he feels the same about Prince Kanda…" he said quietly.

"Well it is the good Lord's will that you leave. Besides it will help the boy build character." Tyki said smoothly.

"But there's no way Tiedoll would abandon his son at such a crucial age even for a crusade." He whispered suspicious of the scroll now.

"Well it is for the safety of the people. He expects you to leave at once." Tyki said trying to keep his wits and scheme hidden. After saying all he needed to he left the room, closing the door behind him as he entered the mostly emptied hallway. "Rhode…" Tyki began speaking to his most trusted friend, the sheriff's daughter. "Do you remember what you were told about playing with fire?" He grinned as the two began heading for the large doors that exited the house. "If I'm to be king as my father intended before the war and his death which entitled his brother, my _dear_ uncle…" he said bitterly. "I can't have Lord Mana getting in my way." Tyki said with a grin before lighting his cigarette and throwing the match toward the house.

"It's sad about how many bandits and thieves run around, causing all sorts of trouble and fires." The pixie haired little girl giggled as they snuck away from the "accident" before anyone could notice.

It didn't take long for the fire to spread around the house and trap everyone inside.

"Allen! Run!" Mana shouted as he noticed the flames surrounding.

"Father! Mana!" Allen screamed as a pillar fell trapping his arm and scratching his face.

Lavi managed to find Allen and escaped to the church. "You alright?" Lavi asked knowing neither of them could be. "Cross! Father Cross! Allen is injured! Please let us in!" Lavi said trying to carry Allen into the church.

"I guess it can't be helped." Cross complained showing the two boys to a spare room. "Kids all tattered. Nothing beautiful about him." The womanizing priest complained.

Back in the palace Tyki rushed to the study in a false panic. "Uncle there's been a fire! Lord Mana's house was burned to the ground; it was a sign of war. Gypsies and rogues!" He exclaimed to King Tiedoll.

"What? Is anyone hurt? Are there any survivors?" The king asked in fear of his friend's life.

Kanda was just as shocked at the news as he stood by his father's side hearing it. "What about the Moyashi? Is Allen alright?" The young prince asked worried for his own friends.

"Yes it seems he and the young red headed servant managed to escape. However, I believe they were the only survivors, Majesty." Tyki bowed, hiding his grin.

"This is unforgivable! Guards round up the troops we must pursue these heartless murderers!" Tiedoll demanded. "We leave at day break. Tyki you are still young but Yuu-kun isn't ready so I leave you in charge until my return." The king said as he prepared for a crusade that would lead the king away as the evil Tyki took over and spread poverty throughout the kingdom.

The next morning the king road off in search of the bandits who caused the fire that killed his dearest friend. "Be good Yuu-kun. Listen to Tyki while I'm gone." Were the last things the king said before leaving the kingdom in the wrong hands.

It didn't take long for Tyki to feel at home on the throne. His first order of business was to send his cousin to a "safer" place to study.

After hearing Allen was alive he rushed to find him after his father's departure. He found that the best place to look for him would be the church and the long haired prince was right. He arrived to find Lavi sleeping on the ground while Allen sat in bed looking out the window with his left arm wrapped in bandages along with the left side of his face. "M-Moyashi!" Kanda said with a tremble in his voice.

Allen turned to see the Asian prince running toward him. Suddenly the pace had quickened as Kanda forgot Lavi was on the floor next to the bed and tripped causing the prince to fall on top of the injured boy. It hurt being landed on by the long haired prince however the way he landed, the way they were positioned together, distracted the white haired youth from any pain from the landing.

Kanda felt a moan try to escape from the boy beneath him as he realized he had fallen on top of Allen and ended up kissing him. With a blush he moved to the edge of the bed with his back to Allen. "S-sorry about that."

"It's fine Kanda. What are you doing here?" He asked blushing as he sat up.

"I heard what happened and wanted to make sure you were ok…" he said muttering the last bit while blushing.

"You were worried about me?" Allen asked still blushing.

"Well it couldn't be helped. If you weren't around I'd be stuck with the stupid Usagi." He answered. "Sorry about Lord Mana. I came as soon as I could." Kanda said sullenly. "My father has left on a crusade to avenge him, and left Tyki in charge."

"What? But your cousin is evil and greedy. Why didn't he have you in charge?" Allen asked, shocked at the news.

"I'm nowhere near old enough. Tyki's older than me so it can't be helped." Kanda said with a sigh as he heard a small groan come from Lavi as he turned still asleep.

"Lavi's one heavy sleeper." Allen said trying to laugh but feeling to depressed to.

Before another word could be said guards escorted Tyki into the back room of the church where the boys resided. "Ah, there you are dearest cousin." Tyki hummed. "I do believe you should be getting ready." He said.

"For what?" Kanda snapped bitterly.

"I thought it'd be best to have you study abroad for your own safety and education. At least until your father returns or order is restored." Tyki replied.

"Abroad? But this is my home!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Yes, however until order can be restored, I must insist you study abroad." Tyki said putting on a face of "sincerity". "Now say goodbye to your little friend." The dark haired prince said holding back a smirk. "Time to go Kanda-kun." He said grabbing his hand and directing him out with the guards.

"You tell him to say good bye then push him out." Allen said bitterly.

Tyki stopped in his tracks as everyone left a head. "It's a shame what happened to Lord Mana. You're lucky to have survived." Tyki said harshly with a grin.

Allen saw the grin and matched the words with how they were said. The white haired boy held back his rage and sorrow as Tyki turned away and left.

"I'm sure Kanda-kun will find new friends while he's away." Tyki said walking out of the church.

All Allen could do was hold back the pain and try to do his best to hope for the best until the real king returned.

"Allen you don't think he had something to do with that fire do you?" Lavi asked sitting up from the floor.

"L-Lavi how long have you been awake?" Allen asked.

"Since Yuu-chan tripped over me and kissed you." Lavi said smirking. "Don't worry Allen I'm sure Cross won't mind letting us stay if we do chores." The red head said. "Besides King Tiedoll and Yuu-chan will have to return soon. So we just have to keep our hopes up ok?" He said smiling.

"Just have to keep our hopes up?" Allen tried to smile and chuckle.


	6. Allen Hood part 2

| 7

Allen and Lavi had gotten to know the real king and Kanda until the long haired prince was 13 along with Lavi putting Allen at 11. However it had been five years since the king had left and Tyki had forced Kanda to study abroad. Though their childhood had flashed by and the past five years had been torture, Allen had learned to hide the pain. He created a clowns façade. With Lavi still holding hope, Allen felt he could too. However living with Cross had shown them his true colors as a womanizing slave laboring man of God but even with his flaws as a priest who was performing just about every sin known to man, Cross was still a pretty good guy… beneath all the harsh chores, constant torture and hammers crashed to the head. Even with all the hell the ironic priest gave Allen and Lavi it was better than having no one and far better than what Tyki had done with the country he was in control of.

"Ah, taxes. Wonderful collection of silver and gold." Tyki said joyously. He laughed happily as the royal carriage was brought through the country side of Nottingham.

"Tyki, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Lulabell said sitting across the carriage from the dark curly haired prince.

"Well of course I am. I'm doing what my father would've wanted me to, and I'm in my rightful place as ruler of our fine country." He laughed as he sipped from his glass of wine.

"Until King Tiedoll returns." She said bluntly.

"Lulabell do not speak of my uncle's return. That old fool is off on a pointless search for the person who killed lord Mana." Tyki said chuckling as he finished.

"Well when is Kanda expected to arrive?" The female advisor asked.

"In a few days. He's bringing along his school companion Lady Lenalee and her brother Lord Komui." Tyki answered.

"You do realize in a couple more years, if King Tiedoll doesn't return Kanda is entitled to the crown." Lulabell stated.

"Only if he marries. But fret not if all else fails I can propose and keep the title being older than he or deal with him as I deal with anyone in my way." He said grinning. "My dear cousin may be a stubborn boy but he is an attractive one." Tyki said as the carriage continued on.

Meanwhile Allen and Lavi were messing around in the forest before they heard the melodious sound of the royal trumpets. Through the tree tops they saw the shimmering carriage and instantly realized who was riding into town. "It's Tyki, Lavi." Allen said jumping gracefully out of the tree he was in.

"Tyki means more taxes. More taxes means…" Lavi started to say before Allen interrupted.

"The jackpot of gold." The white haired boy said patting his red headed friends back. "I think it's time for a tax refund, don't you?" He asked gleefully.

"So what parts shall we play to win such a fortune?" The older of the two asked with a grin.

"Fortune huh?" Allen smirked getting an idea. "Let's go give the fake prince a fortune he'll never see coming." The white haired deviant answered.

Lavi caught the drift as they looked through the random clothes they had hidden and found gypsy looking clothes. Some bangles make up, and wigs and no one would be the wiser as to whom they were.

"Fortune tellers!" Allen yelled as the two cross dressing boys stood on the road. "Lucky charms."

"OH? Lulabell it seems we have some palm readers." Tyki said peeking out to see the gypsies. "Cute ones at that. Driver, stop the carriage." He demanded.

"Tyki, are you sure that's a wise idea? Gypsies are well known as bandits who will rob you blind if given the chance." The blond haired woman warned.

"It'll be fine. I'm not so easily robbed." Tyki said as the carriage stopped.

"My, what a regal carriage we have here." Allen said in a girly voice as the wig hid his hair color and make up covered his scar while the longs sleeves and gloves concealed the burnt arm. "Could only belong to the majestic and real Prince Tyki." Allen stated with a girly giggle.

"Perhaps his royal highness would like a reading?" Lavi asked fluttering his eye lashes from the eye not covered with a patch and the wigs bangs.

"We're in no hurry and I could use a good spiritual laugh." Tyki said giving a decent chuckle. "Please come in." He said as Allen began untying the curtains to the carriage to darken the area.

Lavi and Allen exchanged smirks before the inside of the carriage became dark. "My turn. Lavi whispered to himself walking to the other side of the carriage to perform the mystical portion of Allen's fortunetelling. As Lavi go the equipment out from under his long skirt to conduct the magical scam Allen got to work summoning spirits.

"I sense the spirits wish to connect with us." Allen said in a hypnotic voice as a ball, a glowing orb floated into the carriage.

Lulabell wasn't impressed, Tyki was mesmerized. "What are they trying to say?" The fake prince asked engrossed into the scam.

"I see… I see… a regal and majestic crown atop a noble brow held higher than any other…" Allen said as the con continued.

Meanwhile abroad, Kanda was packing his things. Though there wasn't any word of his father's return, he was coming of age. "So, Kanda-kun are you looking forward to going home after so long?" The Chinese gentleman asked as he helped his sister and the young prince pack.

"A little." He said half-heartedly as a couple servants began loading up the luggage onto the carriage.

"Only a little?" A pixie haired girl asked. "Didn't you have friends growing up before you came here?" Lenalee asked.

"The damn Usagi and stupid Moyashi…" the prince muttered as he entered the carriage with the Chinese nobleman and his sister.

"The Usagi and Moyashi?" Komui asked. "Surely those aren't their real names."

"They aren't…" Kanda grumbled. "Lavi and Allen…" the Asian prince stated.

Komui and Lenalee looked at each other as Kanda looked out the window. _This will be a long trip back._ They all thought as the three of them sat quietly for the duration of their ride.

The long haired prince watched as the various scenery went by. Though he peered out the window and was sitting with two other people his mind was already home. But he couldn't stop thinking about Allen and Lavi. _Were they even still there? How have they been? Did they find lovers?_ Kanda couldn't help but wonder or rather worry about whether or not the Moyashi had found someone or if he had forgotten him. _Surely he hasn't forgotten me, has he?_ The prince couldn't stop worrying.

It only took a good ten minutes of spewing bullshit to get Tyki and Lulabell eating out of their phony mystic hands. Allen spewed the crap and distracted as Lavi collected the cash, jewels and gold. All the while using his fake bust as a place to stash the riches they were taking for the poor.

With the fake prince and his advisor mesmerized and entranced, Allen made quick work of gathering the jewelry Tyki and Lulabell had or anything that would fetch a price. After gathering what he could Allen tried sneaking out of the carriage, while Lavi found a chained and locked chest. "The town's taxes…" the red head muttered under his breath. Casually walking toward the chest Lavi managed to break into it and let the riches fall into his rigged bra.

One miss step Allen bumped his foot against Lulabell and broke the trance. "Guards!" She shouted. "Guards we're being robbed!" The blond woman yelled.

"Ah!" Tyki exclaimed seeing just how robbed he was as Allen and Lavi ran off with the goods.

Allen ran with the royal crown on his head and the regal cloak that had been resting on Tyki's shoulders. Even though the white haired bandit was small he sure was fast. "Great fortunes are in our present and future!" Allen laughed. "All hail King Tiedoll and long live our great kingdom." He shouted joyously as he and his red headed friend escaped.

A day later Allen and Lavi made it home safely through the deep woods to the broken down church. Retired General Cross Marian resided as the head priest of the little house of god that was labeled as the black order church. This church was named due to the several pieces of evidence showing the ironic goodness.

General Cross being the most ironic thing about the church. From military to ministry though never completely from guns to song but always holding his signature gun. The womanizing drunkard priest was by far the most obvious piece of irony in the whole town. Then the voluptuous sister Cloud Nine, rough around the edges retired military woman. A lover of animals and a constant target of General Cross' advances.

These two great generals, forced into seclusion at the cursed Black Order church, greatly accepted Allen and Lavi into their care, working them hard and housing them.

Rhode Camelot, sheriff under Prince Tyki's reign, the one who struts around the small town and collects the "taxes" of the very poor folks who worked their hardest to survive.

Their hardest proved hopeless as the young spike haired girl teased and took whatever money each person had. The blind blacksmith Noise Marie couldn't even save up, no less, afford the operation to see again. Rhode thoroughly enjoyed collecting taxes and the misery of others.

Rhode was doing her usual rounds with her two deputies, Jasi and Devi. The trio of over-authorized deviants started with the blacksmith. "Well, well, Marie it's that time again… tax collections." Rhode said with a giggle as her partners grabbed a jar labeled as operation funds.

"I just paid you last week! And I need that money so I can see the doctor about fixing my eyes." The tall blind man said worriedly.

"Well isn't that just too bad?" She said melodiously as the three left with the money.

Moments later Lavi casually walked into the shop, looking to make sure no one noticed him. "Hey, Marie… I may have found you a nice tax refund." The red headed goof said tossing a little bag of gold. "Hide it well, courtesy of our good friend Allen…" He laughed as the great sized man hugged him.

Meanwhile Allen had headed for the Chan family house hold just as Rhode and the twins left with what little they had. In disguise as a clown he entered the household. "Well I heard it was somebody's birthday…" He said juggling happily until he heard Roufa crying having just lost her birthday gift that, Bak-chan, Rikei, Shifu and Fou had saved up to get. "Hopefully these may help…: the boy said tossing the colorful balls he was juggling to each member of the family. When caught the balls burst letting out a few gems and coins.

"Oh my… how?" Bak-chan stuttered speechless about the generosity.

"Surely you're not too surprised, Bak-chan." Allen said removing the disguise.

Everyone gasp in excitement when they saw who was under the mask. "And this one is a toy for your gift from me." Allen said handing a pretty bouncy ball to Roufa electing a huge blush. "A gift… from… Yay~!" She babbled affectionately as she played with the ball and invited the others to go play with her.

Allen left after Bak-chan thanked him. The white haired boy met back at the church with Lavi having spread their wealth. Both boys exhausted by their good deeds they each flopped on their beds.

The long trip had tired the Asian prince and his friends. A day and a half later they had arrived with little commotion about his return. Kanda was obviously skeptical about the fact his return was kept quiet. And even with his father still absent the long haired young man couldn't help being happy to be home.

He sighed in relief to see the familiar castle until he entered and saw quite the expensive inside. _This is not my father's home. _The prince thought as his cousin Tyki greeted him happily as well as the Chinese lord and his sister. He tried to ignore the mental warnings that were evident in the changes. _Something isn't right._ Kanda thought seeing the abundance of money around.

After getting settled in the young prince and his two friends had tea in the backyard. "Lovely place but your cousin Tyki isn't much of a humble and modest guy is he?" The pixie haired girl said before a ball came flying out of nowhere and into her tea cup. "Oh wow!" She said in surprise looking around.

"Oh, no…" Roufa whispered running up to a hidden gate where her ball had gone over.

"It's in Prince Tyki's backyard." Rikei said worried they'd get punished brutally, if caught.

"Well someone has to go get it; it was my special birthday gift from Walker-san!" Roufa exclaimed quietly in case there were any guards around.

"Exactly it's your gift!" Rikei pointed out a little too loudly as Shifu just stood quietly.

Lenalee grabbed the little ball pulling it out of her tea cup and admired the cuteness of it before the prince grabbed it to inspect. Then the little trio heard the bickering from the direction the ball came from.

"Who's out there?" Kanda said in a harsh tone.

"Kanda-kun, you can be kind of scary sometimes." Komui said standing up and walking to the gate, where he saw the two boys and the girl. "So is it your ball that bombarded us?" He asked nicely, cautiously leading the three into the small garden.

"A-aren't you Prince Kanda?" Roufa asked.

"Che, who else would I be?" The stubborn prince said.

"Allen was right…" Rikei whispered.

"Allen?" Lenalee questioned curious about who would talk about the prince outside the palace.

"The name shocked the prince and made his heart skip a beat. "Moyashi?" Kanda whispered, gaining everyone's attention.

Lenalee quickly changed the subject knowing how the prince was about showing any interest and knowing not to push on certain topics. "So this is your ball?" The pixie haired girl asked the girl with braided pig tails.

"Y-yes… Walker-san gave it to me for my birthday." Roufa answered shyly.

_Then he is still here._ The Asian prince thought trying to hide them from everyone.

Lenalee and her brother played with the three younger kids while Kanda just watched and wondered about his Moyashi.

They day was passing Allen and Lavi were at their church home. Both busy with chores given by their military caretakers. Lavi sighed as he stopped sweeping the stone walk way in the courtyard. "Man we just finished passing out the tax money and Cross has us doing chores." Lavi complained.

Allen was washing the windows. "Don't complain so much… he'll give us more if he hears you." Allen warned as he finished wiping the soapy water from the transparent glass.

After an awkward and suspiciously welcoming dinner Kanda and his friends left, Rhode and Tyki were alone to chat. "So how did the collection go?" Tyki asked grinning.

"They went smoothly considering what little was left after last week's collection." The spiky haired girl giggled.

"Good." Tyki smirked. "But I'll be expecting some more taxes soon. I was robbed on my way back from the conference." The fake prince muttered trying hard not to bite his nails as he did when things didn't go his way.

"Robbed?" Rhode asked curious to know who managed such a feat.

"Some boys dressing in drag and acting as a bloody fortune tellers." He growled clenching his wine glass.

"Hmm, Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman?" She thought out loud.

"Yes, I knew I should've gotten rid of them the moment I found out they survived the fire." Tyki said putting more pressure on the glass.

"Well let's find a way to get them or at least Allen, he seems to be the mastermind." Rhode suggested. "Perhaps a poker tournament?" She asked.

"Poker tournament?" Tyki questioned, loosening his grip on the glass cup.

"Yes, he's a trickster who never loses so make a tournament and he'll never be able to resist such a great gamble." She snickered with a devious grin.

Rhode sipped her glass of milk as Tyki did his wine. Both smirking at their plan. "IF he can manage to win we'll capture him and put an end to his annoying games."

The next day Rhode, Jasi and Devi spread the word about the poker tournament to take place the next evening.

Many people began signing up with a small buy in. Lavi had been over at Bak-chan's house when the news was being spread. He headed back to the Black Order Church to let Allen in on the gossip along with what the Chan residence had told him about the returned prince and his guests.

The red head entered the large empty place of worship to find his smaller friend sweeping the church by the alter. "Hey Allen, guess what I've heard." He laughed grinning as he walked down the aisle.

"Hmm? What?" Allen asked slightly excited that there'd be something other than chores to do.

"So it seems Tyki's gonna have a little poker tournament to try and catch us… but that's not all." The goofy red head stated as Allen held in a laugh about the idea of being caught but was curious about the rest of the gossip Lavi had to offer.

"What else have you got for me?" The silver haired boy asked.

"A certain scowling prince has returned… with some Chinese diplomat and his younger cute sister… according to Roufa and Rikei." He smirked as his friend started to blush after hearing Lavi hint to Kanda's return.

"When?" Allen jumped at him wanting to know more about Kanda's return more than the new people.

Lavi just let his own thoughts about the new people especially the girl named Lenalee Lee, as Allen's mind flooded with thoughts of the long haired prince.

The two boys went to bed that evening with their minds in their own wonderland of dreams. Lavi imagined based off what he was told, how Lenalee looked, sounded, and acted. The way Roufa had described her made Lavi deeply curious and as he tried to picture the girl he hadn't met in his head a growing heat came out of the images.

Likewise Allen lied in his bed dreaming of his beloved prince whom he hadn't seen in years. When they were younger Kanda almost looked like a scowling girl all the time but he could only imagine how gorgeously delicate he must've looked with age. _Lavi always teased Kanda about being more of a cold princess than a prince._ Allen thought as he tried to sleep and dream.

"_Kanda?" Allen whispered opening a door in his dream. The door was to a place that was very familiar to him. It was where he and the Asian prince would hide when the red head was it. A secret shed in the garden, hidden in the vines and bushes. The silver haired boy peered into the room and saw the prince standing alone in a delicate kimono, letting the thin fabric drop off of his shoulders revealing the ivory flesh beneath. The long raven black silken hair was pulled out of the high pony tail it was in allowing the hair to flow down and cover his back. "K-Kanda?" Allen whispered as his knees buckled under him. He now kneeled on the ground outside the room watching as to whatever his prince would do next._

Kanda tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep as he thought about what the younger kids had said about his Moyashi. He sighed, staring at the canopy to his overly fancy bed. "It just doesn't feel like home." He whispered. "Tyki's changed this place and couldn't have afforded it without causing trouble." Kanda said to himself making a mental note to get the inside scoop about what had been going on in his father's absence and his own.

He closed his eyes in hopes of falling to slumber land so the room would feel like home again. It was home when his father was there, though he rarely showed any love after his mother died. It was home when Lavi and Allen came and went as they wanted to and from the palace whenever they pleased. It was truly home whenever the lonely night was only ever brightened by a flash of lightning and the crash of thunder right after that he could never bear. He hated to be alone during a storm and the first time Allen had snuck into his room during one, he was and always would be his sanctuary. Sleep began to drift over him and he began to feel warmth that his dreams began to create.

_The bed was cold, the room, and dark with streaks of light from the sky flashing with a loud bang after. The prince never let anyone know how storms made him feel but somehow someone seemed to know. A sudden long quiet creak came from the balcony windows and a shadow grew within the darkness. Kanda slid from his bed and grabbed with slightly shaking hands the katana, Mugen. "Who's there?" He demanded hiding his fear._

"_Geez, Kanda!" Allen said before sneezing as he shivered and dripped all on the floor._

_Kanda's grip loosened and he dropped Mugen seeing who had climbed into his room. "I'll get a towel." He said coldly hiding how happy he was to see him. He grabbed some clothes, though he doubted they'd fit his Moyashi since he was so small. He walked back in time to see Allen stripping the soaked clothing into a pile. He watched for a moment before tossing the towel at the wet boy. "Here..." He said turning away to hide his blush._

"_Hehe thanks." Allen giggled as he dried off. "Mine if I stay the night?" The cute boy asked causing a deeper blush on the prince._

"_Fine." He said grateful he would be there with him._

_The two slid into the bed. With Allen by his side he no longer noticed the storm as it subsided outside as they grew closer under the sheets. "Hey Kanda you know anytime you get lonely or scared you can always count on me to protect you, right?" Allen said half asleep before feeling a pillow hit his face._

_Kanda tried to hide his gratitude and fell asleep cuddled together._

The Asian prince slept comfortably as his mind took him back to when his room felt warm and like home. That night was the night Kanda felt a slight hint of lust for his dearest Moyashi, who he couldn't wait to see again.


	7. Allen Hood part 3

| 12

Allen woke up sore and hard, after dreaming of seeing his beloved and sorely missed sour prince. "Aww, damn." He cursed to himself as he saw what lie under his tattered blankets. "I haven't even seen him and I'm already like this…" He muttered feeling slightly ashamed at his reaction to thinking of Kanda. He slowly walked out of his room looking around cautiously to ensure no one was in the hallway so he could make it to the bathroom without getting caught.

He quickly opened the bathroom door and entered closing it behind him before realizing it was preoccupied.

"Oh, Lenalee-chan… Ah! Allen!" Lavi moaned and then yelled as he was intruded on.

"Lavi?" Allen jumped back falling into the tub as Lavi sat on the toilet holding and now hiding his crotch.

"Knock much, Allen?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Door wasn't shut all the way or locked!" Allen replied rubbing his head now that his arousal had died. "Wait a minute… isn't Lenalee the name of Kanda's new friend?" Allen asked with a harsh grin. "The one we haven't met yet?"

Lavi blushed ashamed of what was going on. "Shut up!" He yelled, "Besides who says she won't fall for me right away? And you should be thanking me, for all we know she could be his future bride so if I get her than Yuu-chan's up for grabs." Lavi said trying to get out of Allen's cruel path of teasing.

Allen looked away ready to defend the implied up for grabs. But before he could Lavi continued.

"You thank I don't know how you feel about him? Especially after I caught you guys kissing before he left, remember?"

The two remained quiet for the rest of the day until closer to lunch. Then they had strategies to make for the poker tournament. "They know our natural faces, and it'd be a little strange dressing in drag for poker." Lavi said as they sat in the woods playing poker.

"How about a game of royalties?" Allen smirked as he picked up his card. "So call or fold? Be the king or the fool?" He teased with a large smirk.

"Hehe, Allen I know when you're bluffing, I'll call it so crown me king." The red head chuckled placing down three ten's a jack and a two.

"I'll only act a fool because we have a false king on the throne." Allen said placing a royal flush down.

"Damn it!" Lavi cursed having lost as he always did.

"So Lavi, Duke of Books, shall we go play for some large keeps?" The silver haired boy said as they grabbed their costumes and got ready to play their parts and trick the phony king again.

Kanda and his friends were preparing for the tournament as well; they'd be spectators, instead of players. Tyki had told him he would be the one to present the winnings. He wasn't thrilled but at least he wasn't the prize.

Lenalee tried to hide her discomfort as Rhode had convinced her to let her help pick out clothes together since Komui wouldn't allow Kanda to help and Lenalee would let her brother help. The young spiky haired sheriff picked through her things and found the frilliest outfit, one Komui had gotten her. The doll like frilly and lacey dress only as long as her knees with a frilly bonnet and everything. The little girl smirked and giggled which gave the pixie haired girl the creeps and made her worry about her. _There's something underhanded at bay._ She thought unsure of what was the real motive.

That paranoid feeling got worse when Rhode actually started trying to dress the Chinese girl, and then started curling her hair as if she was truly a doll.

The day progressed and the palace doors were opened to allow the tournament participates in. They were directed to the banquet room where several small round tables were put in easy view from the royal family and guests. Rhode was at one table directly across the room from the royal hot seats. Tyki and his cousin along with Lulabell and Kanda's guests were watching from their seats as Rhode played the tournament at the opposite end of the room so to keep an eye on those harder to see from the throne seats.

Allen had dyed his hair, he was a devious brunette for now, some truly modest suited garbs and a tinge of make up to hide his scar and gloves to hide his arm.

Lavi on the other hand was anything but modestly dressed. He made Kanda look modest, though the scowling prince rarely if ever wore gaudy clothing. He was dressed up and then some, dressed as a duke, of Bookingham. A small made up village in the far north where Tyki wouldn't have been nor heard of to prevent any real suspicion. Each contestant would be announced, walk by the princes to receive a randomly selected card with table and seat placement for each, with the exception of Rhodes placement.

When Lavi arrived to the front of the room for his he took great pride in his ability to not raise Tyki's suspicious as he bowed, introduced himself and began some serious ass kissing. "Your magnificent majesty." The red head began with a bow followed by an obscene amount of lies that sounded oh so true but everyone except the recipient of these compliments knew something was up and strange.

"Majesty he's holding up the line of other's here to play." Lulabell stated eyeing the so called duke questionably.

"Well guess I should find my place." Lavi said walking away.

"Wait, my dear duke, should you be finished before the end feel free to sit with us up here." Prince Tyki said invitingly. Feeling generous after the glorious sucking up.

When Allen arrived several people later but instead of kissing false ass he gave his attention to the prince Kanda. "Well it's great to see you've returned your highness!" Allen said bowing to the long haired prince. As he lifted his head back up his eyes slowly savored the beauty before him.

When his dark onyx eyes met the sliver ones looking up he knew who it was and couldn't resist a blush. _What is he doing here?_ The prince wondered trying to ignore the flattering words.

"Well I hope I win, I'd love to receive anything from you, your most lovely highness." Allen said bashfully and teasingly wondering if as any compliment from him to Kanda whenever he said sweet things to his beloved prince. He bowed again before heading to his place at a corner table next to the table Rhode was at.

There weren't many people playing but quite a few onlookers, since only a couple tables, seating about four per were filled, not very many people could afford the entrance fee. But those that were there were ready to start. Everyone who was playing were seated, some had drinks, others were gluttonous or had disgusting cigars or cigarettes, all very proud nobles, everyone else peasants. Lavi hid his true colors with wine, Allen on the other hand played with a shy modest grin. As the games began many people who would boast and enjoy the spoils given for those who could afford them were some of the first to go followed by those who put together enough to enter under desperation but no skill other than lying. Lavi was in the final two tables from five but was gone after a few hands and joined Tyki up in the hot seats.

"You played pretty well a shame you didn't make it to the final table. But you did play quite the fair game." The false prince said with a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Well that one boy right there," Lavi said pointing to Allen. "Seems to be pretty skilled." He chuckled boisterously.

"Yes, quite well, for someone so young." Lulabell hissed.

The game continued to the last four players at the last table. Allen, Rhode and two others were sending each other rather cocky looks.

Tyki noticed how his cousin looked at the skilled youngster at the final table. _Hmmm, what an endearing expression on his face. Wonder why._ He thought getting a better idea as to who the boy was. _Must be Allen Walker, good._ He smirked outwardly. "You seem to be favoring that modestly dressed youth dear cousin." Tyki grinned evilly hiding his intentions.

When Kanda realized he had a small smile on his lips as he watched Allen win most of the hands. "Not really, he just has an impressive amount of skill for bluffing." He said not completely lying or telling the truth. He didn't know the details of what happened with Mana Walker or many other misfortunes in the younger years that he lived there but he was sure Tyki had something to do with them which meant he'd have something to do with anything bad that may happen to his dear Moyashi.

"Indeed he does." Tyki said as one person lost and soon after the next did as well leaving only Rhode and Allen left at the table.

"Not a bad player, hehe." Rhode giggled knowing she had a good card or two left up her long striped sleeves, quite literally.

"Being told by such a cute sheriff that I'm not a bad player is such an honor." He lied giving a clowns grin.

The game became tough as neither Rhode nor Allen gave up and folded, but with a smirk and her final car up her sleeve she went all in, challenging Allen to do the same. He did, and she showed her cards nines over jacks. "I win." She giggled.

"Wow that's a good hand." He said putting his free hand in front of hers as she reached for his chips. "However queens over aces, if I remember correctly, are better." Allen said placing his cards down to reveal his win.

"It was fun while it lasted… Allen Walker!" Rhode said drawing a dagger as she climbed onto the table heading toward Allen viciously.

Barely managing to dodge Allen turned to run before the Noah guards began blocking all exits. A server was bumped as he tried to find a way out, the glasses of water falling and forcing the dye to rinse out.

"Arrest him!" Tyki laughed.

Lavi shocked tried to stay composed as Allen was surrounded and caught.

"Stop!" Kanda shouted running towards the guards, drawing Mugen. "Touch him and I'll slit your throat." The long haired prince threatened. Before a giant smoke explosion rapidly filled the room. 

Komui grabbed Lenalee's hand heading towards the area Kanda and Allen were as the guests panicked believing it was a fire. Before going too far Lavi felt a delicate hand grasping for his as Komui lost his grip on his sister's hand. "Kanda-kun we have to leave before the smoke clears up." He warned implying it was his responsibility for the smoke. "But I've lost Lenalee." He said contradicting himself.

"Don't worry about her." Allen said. "Lavi will make sure she's safe." He assured not saying why.

Without the loot in hand but a far greater prize the group escaped in the science caused chaos. Taking separate ways so not to get caught Allen, Kanda and Komui went one way as Lavi took Lenalee the other. The three met up in the woods where Bak-chan had been waiting to help if needed. Hearing the guards' get closer Allen tried to get Komui and his prince to go with the blonde man so he could mess with the guards and get them off their trail. Allen left before any protest could be made by his beloved.

With a disapproving growl Kanda turned to Komui and the blonde Asian. "Go and the damn Moyashi and I will meet up soon!" He ordered with a scowl.

Not wanting to be sliced and diced the two Chinese men headed off. Komui being unfamiliar to these lands followed the blond gentleman's way. Being unable to bare the quiet he found it necessary to introduce himself as well as make small talk to relieve the silence and tension the long haired prince left them with. "Komui Lee!" He said offering his hand as they walked.

"You're a foreign diplomat, Lavi's informed us." Bak said trying not to sound snarky about it. "Bak Chan is my name." He said happily which inadvertently caused a dark mysteriously devious feeling to exist in Komui.

For some reason Komui couldn't believe how cute this humble blonde man seemed. But putting those devious thoughts aside he began to babble about certain subjects that he was fascinated by, mostly science which caught Bak-chan's interest though with taxes he couldn't get the learning he wanted or that he wanted for his younger siblings.

Meanwhile Lavi had taken Lenalee safely away from the castle to the woods. "Well that was easy guess Allen's just more popular than me." He joked as he and the pixie haired girl caught their breaths.

"Allen? So is that the boy Kanda seems so fond of?" She asked unsure as to whether that was the right one or if there were some other Allen. "Oh, I'm Lenalee Lee and my brother…" she looked around and realized they were separated. "Isn't here." She said sighing both in worry and relief.

"So Yuu-chan does still think about him!" He laughed eying the girl. "I'm Lavi and I'm sure your brother is fine." The red head assured walking up to her and hugging her from behind. "But for now I'll protect you in his stance." Lavi said as he felt her hands rest on his arms warmly, invitingly.

Lenalee giggled into the warm embrace as they continued through the woods slowly, cautiously and yet playfully. The two were getting along nicely and made sure to enjoy their time while staying alert for any guards that may be around.

Kanda quickly caught up to Allen. _The woods haven't changed much, only aged._ He thought hurrying through the trees and finally stopping when he noticed some silver mixed with the green leaves of a tree branch high up. "Moyashi!" He whispered reaching up and climbing.

"Eh? Kanda?" Allen whispered, startled as the long haired prince climbed up to join him in watching out for the guards. "You shouldn't be here! You should be with Bak-chan." He whispered.

"You act like I need protection." Kanda replied sitting next to his Moyashi on the thick branch. They watch as the guards bickered and grumbled stopping, feeling lost and turning back. As the idiots left, Kanda and Allen were alone, sitting in the tree. "I can see Tyki's been less than kind while I was gone and especially to you." He muttered bitterly. "I'm sorry for the trouble my cousin has caused."

Shocked from the words coming from his beloved all he could do was sit, stunned and bewildered. "K-Kanda… it's not your fault. Though…" Allen said softly learning toward his scowling prince. "It's good to have you back." He said whispering into the smooth ear. "Really good…" Allen whispered lustily barely brushing his lips against the prince's ear.

The reddened hue that began covering the ornery prince's face was impossible to hide. "M-Moyashi…" Kanda tried to growl but only a reluctant moan came out as Allen's words and hot breath spread a heat from his ear to his groin. The usually angry prince was under Allen's mercy.

"Kanda, I missed you." Allen said pressing his lips to the perfect ear. He waited a moment to see if there were any sign of protest before continuing. Without any sign of dislike from his beloved he slowly continued, kissing a flushed cheek. "Really missed you." He said reaching his gloved burnt hand to turn the prince's head toward him so he could kiss the lips he hadn't seen in several years, hadn't felt since they were younger, since the "accident". "Is this alright?" Allen asked looking into onyx eyes.

Kanda was entranced until he was asked for permission. "Che!" The Asian prince scowled while still holding a firm blush on his cheeks. "Why bother asking? You're just going to do as you please anyway." He said trying to turn his head away feeling the contours of burnt and scarred flesh beneath the glove.

Allen couldn't help but smirk at the reply before kissing the lotus petal like lips. "Tyki's done terrible things…" He whispered with barely an inch between them.

"I know… but right now, Moyashi…" The prince said softly. "We were interrupted last time we saw each other." Kanda said crushing his lips to Allen's impatiently.

Allen smirked when they parted for breath. "I know somewhere we can go that'll be better." He said hopping out of the tree. "Come on!" He grinned as Kanda grew a smug grin of his own before following the Moyashi.

As they headed through the woods still looking around to avoid any guards that may still be out. "Whatever. Tyki's done, if my father's still not back, I'll fix the wrongs he's done." Kanda said as he started to recognize where they were headed. They were headed to a hidden oasis in the forest. It was their hide out from Lavi and the rest of the world, a small perfect stream glistening in the gentle sun light through the heavy arrangement of blossoming trees.

Allen noticed the wonderment on his beloved's face knowing that the prince hadn't been here in several years. Whereas he, on the other hand came regularly to hide and enjoy some privacy to think about his Kanda. He watched as the prince stepped forward, basking in the dimming sun light and rising moon light. Something purely erotic about the natural light on an otherwise pitch black night glistening not only upon the crystal like water but the ravenous hair of the prince. It was a hypnotic sight, one that led Allen to wrap his arms around Kanda from behind. Holding him tightly. "I missed you." He whispered into his beloveds back, even as he stood a good head shorter than the gorgeous man he held.

"Moyashi…?" Kanda whispered being pulled from his bewildered gaze of their hide out. He tried to fight the blush growing on his porcelain cheeks. "Che. Stupid Moyashi!" He muttered as the grip around him grew tighter. Kanda could feel the grin growing on the little Robin Hoods lips. Lips he wanted to kiss, lips he missed, lips he wanted to hear moans from.

Allen twisted Kanda in his arms as he lowered him down to the grassy ground. The plush green plant cushioning the two boys as they held each other with legs entwined. "Kanda is this ok?" The silver haired boy asked sliding his hand along the hem of the Asian prince's shirt.

"Moyashi, asking for permission? What happened to just doing as you…" Kanda tried speaking before a smirk covered lips locked onto his before his words, replying as it seemed the prince wanted. _Moyashi isn't as fragile as he used to be._ He moaned into the kiss, the passionately hot kiss that the Moyashi administered was amazing. And as soon as their lips parted he was left flustered and panting from the single kiss and that heat only spread from his lips to his waist and began going up towards his chest.

Allen panted sliding his hand up Kanda's chest from his waist. He placed a small gentle kiss before removing his beloveds shirt completely and began trailing smaller lighter kisses and bites on the flawless royal flesh. "Kanda." He whispered blowing the word gently running his cold breath along his prince's heated skin. He kissed and rubbed his nimble fingers all along Kanda's torso.

The fiery hot lips were setting his ski on fire painting a rosy hue every inch they pressed against. "Moyashi…" he moaned reaching his hands for Allen's neck to pull him close and kiss him as his hands continued to wander. He watched as Allen pushed himself up and removed his shirt revealing the flesh he hadn't seen in years and the last time he saw it was before the fire, and then before he left but the skin was wrapped in gauze and bandages. However right now the prince looked at the fit and firm young man with a burnt and scarred left arm and a peculiar scar on the left side of his face. _He didn't deserve what happened but somehow it works for him._ Kanda thought sitting up as Allen tossed his shirt.

The silver haired boy didn't notice the prince's actions as he dealt with his shirt. When he felt gentle, soft hands running over his skin. "Kanda?" He asked as the Asian prince ran his fingers over the scarred arm. Allen flinched trying to pull his are away.

Kanda's grip tightened and he pulled the scarred hand to his cheek holding it tenderly. He kissed his Moyashi's hand before moving his hands to the boy's waist and kissed up his chest and his neck. "Allen." Kanda whispered an inch from his lips as if to provoke him to do as he pleases and more.

Hearing his name instead of the usual "Moyashi", forced a blush fiercer than any hate or scar. It was as though the long haired prince flipped a switch and caused Allen's self control to break as he pushed Kanda to lay flat on the plush grass. Kissing his beloved passionately he slid a hand down to Kanda's waist teasing the edge of his pants before letting his fingers wander beneath the fabric to the greatest fortune the kingdom had, the rightful heir's family jewels. The greatest treasure Allen could ever want to keep away from Tyki, the one glorious prize he wanted to keep for himself was being given to him; willingly offered up.

Kanda gasped as the rugged flesh of the scarred hand gave a strange and alluring texture as pressure was applied with each of his Moyashi's teasing strokes. All he could muster as waves of pleasure crashed through him simply from being rubbed by the silver haired boy's hand was to hold him close. Arms wrapped around his lover's neck as they kissed, exchanging moans with each touch and now already close to climax Kanda thrusted his hips up and cam. The pleasure was overwhelming enough for him to ignore the embarrassment of coming as soon as he did and all over himself no less.

At first Allen was surprised that it hadn't taken much to make his prince come and any other time he'd be happy to tease him about it but right now he just wanted to love him and please hi until they were nothing but an exhausted mess. "Kanda…" he whispered breathing heavily with anticipation. He couldn't help but think of how much he might hurt his lover if he didn't have a way of lubricating himself. When the sound of the running water broke through his lustily fogged thoughts an ingenious idea occurred. "Kanda let's get in the water." He said knowing the water would clean away any mess made and make it easier to enter and make passionate love to his long haired prince.

Kanda wasn't about to waste time arguing or questioning why his beloved Moyashi wanted to get in the water so they both finished removing whatever else they had on and entered into the pure sparkling stream that was deep enough to be up to their hips. The temperature was cool, a gentle chill travelled down his spine, but the chill only added to the sensation. He moaned quietly as his lover stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his own excitement against backside.

"Yuu…" Allen whispered slowly leaning his lover forward to place his hands on a smooth rock and bend over it. The silver haired boy tugged gently on the tie that held the prince's luscious hair up in a pony tail, letting the silk like locks flow down like a curtain on his back. Something about his hair being down, those dark strands perfectly laid upon the ivory flesh was erotic. "Yuu…" Allen whispered pressing his lips against the prince's back as his hands rubbed along Kanda's ribs to his hips and finally to the supple royal cheeks. He massaged the soft, firm ass sliding his hands along the royal thighs into the water and back up. Scooping water and letting it wet and trinkle over the perfect skin and down the crevasse where the most sacred and hidden royal gems were.

Kanda rested his forehead on top of the rock where his hands held him up as he was bent over and drizzled with water. His anus twitched as the cool water slide down his arched back and over the puckered hole. "Moyashi…" he moaned as he felt a gentle finger press against the moistened hole. At first he couldn't help but tense around the delicate finger tip as it slid in. The tight virgin muscle began relaxing as Allen's finger slowly inched further and sliding out until the prince began to moan quietly.

Hearing the small moans and pleasant groans Allen added another finger. Sliding slowly in and out while occasionally opening his fingers to further stretch the prince. His other hand found its way to the royal scepter of the crown prince and began stroking it as a third finger slid into the loosened hole. The clenching and unclenching around his fingers was a good sign that his beloved was ready and waiting.

Kanda groaned impatiently moving his hips against the fingers that were inside him. "Allen…" he panted moaning lustily. "Hurry!" He moaned again, feeling the finger retreat from his puckered hole.

"You sure?" Allen asked flustered and hot by the demands being made mixed with his own unsatisfied lust. He saw Kanda turn his head and through the fog he glared at the silver haired boy. Allen couldn't help but smirk a bit before rubbing his cock against the twitching hole. With both hands on either sides of Kanda's hips Allen slowly began to push the head of his cock in past the ring of muscle.

"Ah… mmm…" The long haired prince groaned as he clawed at the rock beneath to take him. _Damn Moyashi's bigger than, I thought._ Kanda thought to himself as his Moyashi started filling him more and more. It was painful, at least more than he expected but at the same time excruciatingly pleasurable.

The silver haired boy felt the velvety passage tighten around him as he inched deeper. His desire growing stronger and throbbing as he filled his lover to the hilt. "Yuu… I'm yours." He said softly, placing a gentle kiss on his prince's flesh. He slowly began pulling out and back in to help prepare Kanda.

"Allen!" Kanda moaned as his Moyashi slowly pushed back inside and hit something wonderful as he did. "Do that again." He demanded lustily. His cock throbbed intensity as his orders were followed and his lover began thrusting against the spot he had hit before. Over and over as Allen started thrusting harder against the prostate and faster. Kanda was going insane his penis was leaking more and more cum as his lover pounded him in the river. It got even more excruciatingly wonderful when the Moyashi wrapped a hand around the base of his member and rubbed up along the shaft and back down. "A-Allen…" he moaned.

Hearing his name moaned by his beloved prince with every thrust and stroke was putting the silver haired boy over the edge getting closer and closer to his own climax as his hand began getting coax by royal cum. "Yuu, I'm so close…" he groaned stroking harder than he was thrusting to further his lover's pleasure.

Each thrust was an inch closer and closer to the edge and with the added strokes he was over the edge. Kanda arched his back and screamed Allen's name, coaxing not only the Moyashi's hand but the rock he was leaning on.

Allen gave a final few thrusts as he released his own ecstasy within the depths of his prince calling him out by his first name. He was one of only a privileged few allowed to call the prince by his were theirs and theirs alone. Allen panted laying a top his lover's back as the prince rested against the rock now covered with royal cum.

Meanwhile Komui was lost in the aftermath from the chaos Allen had caused. "Somewhere in these strange woods my poor Lenalee…" He whined to himself as the short haired blond man walked along.

"I'm sure she's fine. I saw Lavi help a girl out of this mess." Bak Chan said leading the way to the town's church, knowing it'd be one of the safer places to be.

Komui kept his angst internal as he followed the blond man to the Black Order Church he had heard so much about. _Kanda-kun mentioned this place was where Allen-kun grew up._ He thought as they entered the front courtyard and quickly into the pretty beat up building. "So are you a friend of Allen-kun's?" Komui asked unsure as to why he was even with this man.

"Walker?" Bak asked. "A friend, yes. But he helped my family and me with some money troubles and being a friend of the prince's means you're, by association, a friend of Walker's." Bak explained as they walked the aisle of the church and sat down.

"Money troubles?" Komui asked sitting down next to the blonde.

"I'm sure you've noticed the towns a little broken down and lack luster and spirit while the palace is coated in several layers of gold with plenty to spare." Bak said. "It wasn't like that when the king was around."

"Kanda-kun mentioned things changed when we arrived." Komui said realizing how much worse Tyki was compared to how he seemed. "Well since he's returned maybe things will get better." Komui said trying to cheer up the Asian man who had helped him out of the chaos.

He couldn't help the small tinge of a blush on his cheeks as the Chinese nobleman tried comforting him. _Why the hell am I getting flustered over this guy?_ Bak wondered as his heart began to pound against his rib cage.

Komui smirked when he noticed the blush and surprise on Bak's face. But unfortunately for the blond Asian the smirk change into a very devious grin.

Lavi had lead Lenalee to a small meadow within the forest. Hand in hand they walked with less worry than before. Lenalee felt safe somehow with the red head, though this was their first time meeting Kanda had mentioned him as being an "idiot rabbit". _Anyone who can annoy Kanda that much and still be breathing must be fun._ The Chinese girl thought, smiling gently.

Lavi side glanced at the Chinese girl and noticed the smile causing an adorable blush form on his cheeks. _God, she's so cute! Strike!_ Lavi thought as they continued walking when they suddenly heard a lot of splashing and slowed down to be cautious in case they were guards. They slowly approached and peered through the bushes in time to see the Asian prince in a river bent over a large rock… with Allen behind him. Both were panting and moaning and made the entire scene seem to glisten and shine as if they were blessed.

Lenalee blushed as Lavi tried to hold back a chuckle. "Even with what I've heard about Allen-kun I never would've thought he'd top Kanda." She said.

"I'm just glad Allen finally did something. I was worried he wouldn't end up doing anything." Lavi said quietly laughing so not to get caught and skewered.

"Then they've always been close?" Lenalee asked since Kanda rarely spoke of home while abroad.

"Well let's just say whenever we played hide and seek as kids they always hid together and I never won when they did." Lavi said turning and walking away a little to give them some privacy.

The prince sat near a shallow spot of the river as Allen began washing his back among other areas. Kanda relaxed under the gentle cleansing caresses of his now, official lover as he thoroughly and intimately cleaned him. "Kanda, any ideas how to take what's yours from your cousin?" The prince listened to his Moyashi ask. All he could do was shrug. He knew he'd need to take the crown as was his birth right but since his power hungry cousin was already comfortable with his harsh deeds there was no way Tyki would just roll over and leave the throne.

Allen couldn't help but feel bad for Kanda. His father was still gone, his cousin was making a mess and he had just returned to see how bad it was and has to work fast before another harsh "accident" could occur. _He must be thinking the same thing._ Allen thought as his burnt hand was grabbed and pulled around to the front of the prince who caressed it sullenly.

"Tyki needs to pay for his crimes immediately." Kanda stated. "Before another accident like this or worse can happen." The prince said pressing his lips against the scorched flesh.

Allen couldn't help but blush at the intimate action. "But how to knock him down a few pegs is the problem." The silver haired boy sighed. "Every time Lavi and I take back the towns money he raises taxes radically." He stated.

Kanda couldn't stand it anymore after hearing what his Moyashi's been doing while he was away. Though as much as he loved how they were, there'd be plenty of time after Tyki was gone. The prince got out of the soothing water and embrace of his lover and began getting dressed.

"Yuu?" Allen asked slowly copying the actions. "What do you plan to do?" He asked worried it might be something crazy. "I really hope your plan isn't to go in and demand the crown because Tyki's got the sheriff, royal guard and a few others under his pay roll of harsh tax money." Allen stated.

"Che! Then what do you suggest Moyashi?" he asked slightly irritated.

Allen smirked and sighed playfully. "You're still going to call me that after what we just did?" He asked.

"Che, a Moyashi will always be a Moyashi." The prince replied hiding the amusement on his face.

They finished getting dressed and were ready to leave. They headed out in a different direction. "So we'll meet up with everyone at the black order church." Allen said walking towards the meadow on the outskirts of their hideout. "Bak-chan was going to find Komui-san and Lavi went to get Lenalee." The silver haired boy said hoping it would set him at ease to know his noble friends were taken care of.

"Che, you separated Komui and Lenalee? Komui's going to freak." Kanda stated "But I'm sure the baka Usagi is happy and keeping Lenalee entertained." Kanda admitted as they walked quietly, taking their time when they noticed some spiky red hair and some dark green tinted hair at the bottom of the hill.

"Is that…?" Allen asked whispering as they peered over the hill and saw the two hand in hand, kissing. "Ooh Lavi and Lenalee…" he whispered playfully.

"He's as good as dead." Kanda smirked.

It was only a matter of minutes before Lavi felt the same teasing, "I can see you but you can't see me" feeling he'd gotten frequently in their playful childhood. His lips parted from Lenalee's and looked around frantically before he finally saw the Asian prince and the silver haired boy. All he could do was stare and turn as red as his hair.

Lenalee looked in the direction that Lavi was looking and turned as red as he was when she realized that they had noticed. "Kanda! Allen-kun!" She said nervously standing up and dusting off her dress before collecting herself. "Please don't tell brother." She pleaded with small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Che, I'm not suicidal." Kanda replied, sure that not only Lavi would die but Komui would shoot the messenger as well.

Lavi just gulped and stood, stumbling as he did. "Guess we should head to the church, shouldn't we?" He chuckled nervously.

Back at the palace Tyki and his Noah guards who had been outwitted yet again were cleaning up and trying to find clues to where they would go. "There's only one place they could meet up…" Tyki said.

"If they get their before we get them we can't touch them." Lulabell said.

"Jasi, Devi… gather the guards we're gonna play hide and seek with Allen and his friends." Rhode giggled.

Tyki grinned as the three of them left, hoping they would succeed this time.

Komui and Bak sat together in the church quietly when a tall woman with a monkey showed up from the back room. "Sister Cloud!" Bak said standing up to greet the retired militant. "Any sign of the others?" He asked getting a glare, a sigh, and finally a negative shake of the head. Bak sat back down.

"Damn it!" A loud and boisterous voice yelled from above. "That stupid sheriff and moron guards are blocking the gate!" Father Cross shouted coming down from the balcony.

"What's that mean for us?" Komui asked.

"If they get Allen and everyone before they touch holy grounds the church can't protect them." Cloud answered.

"Baka Denshi." Cross grumbled.

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen stopped just short of the edge of the woods when they noticed the guards blocking their way to sanctuary. "This is bad." Lavi said worried they wouldn't be able to get past them.

"Yep. But what's most important is getting Lenalee and Kanda inside." Allen said trying to look at all of the angles and options.

Kanda hid the slight tinge of rosy color on his cheeks as Lenalee glow brighter than him. Saying something so foolish and heroic was always part of Allen's personality that was admirable as well as embarrassing.

"Lavi, take them to the cemetery and use the secret crypt passage. I'll distract them." Allen said quickly giving a foolish plan.

"Moyashi, wait…" Kanda started before it was too late and his thieving lover ran out of the hiding place in the bushes.

"Allen-kun!" Rhode giggled cheerfully. "We've been wondering where you went." She said with another giggle. "Rather Tyki's been wondering where his dear cousin is since you keep stealing from the royal family." She stated with a slightly more serious look on her still grinning face.

"I wasn't stealing I was returning." Allen stated stepping back and away from the guards and his friends. "What Tyki's been doing… no, what all of you have been doing under his orders is wrong!"

Lavi reached for Lenalee's hand as Allen distracted the guards. "Yuu?" Lavi asked as they headed for the back of the church where the cemetery and crypt passageway would be. "Come on while Allen still has them occupied." The red head stated before Allen could no longer keep their attention and ruin the make shift plan.

Kanda began following Lavi as they headed for the cemetery. However he was hesitant for his lover's safety as he provided distraction for them to get to sanctuary.

Allen continued making more distance between the church, guards and his friends. The plan was going well until a small snap of a twig from behind Allen had gotten the prince's attention.

Lavi and Lenalee were already going through the bent and broken space between the bars of the cemetery's metal fence when the snap got to their ears. Kanda stopped and turned as two of the guards, the twins, Jasi and Devi came out of the very bushes Allen was backing towards. "Yuu… hurry up…" the red head whispered as the prince stopped before reaching sanctuary. "Allen can handle…"

However before Lavi could finish Allen was being ambushed and sadly overwhelmed. And Kanda was halfway to his lover with his Mugen drawn. "Let him go." The prince ordered.

"Oh, your highness…" Rhode said with a false smile. "Tyki's been so worried about you since this thief decided to kidnap you." She lied, knowing he obviously went willingly. "Along with many other crimes he's committed." She said.

"I'm going to forgive and pardon any of his crimes." Kanda said in response to her claims.

"I'm afraid you don't have the power to pardon criminals." Rhode stated. "He's under arrest. And will be put to death by hanging."

Lavi and Lenalee couldn't leave the holy grounds without getting caught too. All they could do was watch as chains were brought to the "honorable" sheriff to arrest Allen.

Kanda didn't have the authority to pardon crimes while Tyki was in charge but he couldn't allow his lover to be hung for trying to take care of the town that the phony king was destroying. He put Mugen back into his sheath. "Release him." Kanda said and before anyone could argue with him he continued. "He is to be released so I have a chance to reason with him."

"I'm afraid we can't release him until the verdict is decided. He'll have to come along and be locked up for safe keeping." Lulabell said walking towards Rhode and the prince.

Kanda and Allen exchanged glances as the chains were given to the twins to chain the silver haired boy. "Well my dear cousin, if you'll be so merciful on this thief then perhaps a deal can be made in exchange for his life." Tyki said walking up from behind Lulabell.

"What kind of deal?" Kanda asked as Lavi and Lenalee entered the church and rejoined Komui and Bak. However before any rejoicing could be had everyone in the church could hear and knew about the harsh commotion going on just outside the sanctuary of the black order church.

"He'll live in return for your hand and cooperation." Tyki said carefully choosing his words.

Kanda and Allen exchanged glances with suspicions about what tricks were up Tyki's sleeves. "Meaning?" Allen asked.

"You dear cousin wish for him to live?" Tyki asked. "Well he can't remain here for risk he may try to steal again or something worse." The curly haired man stated. "He's to be exiled or be hung. And I'll only allow his exile on the condition you and I join in matrimony." Tyki said. "Marriage and exile… or Allen Walker will hand this evening as a thief, a traitor, and potential threat to your safety, cousin."

Everyone inside and out of the church was shocked to hear the proposal, even a few of the guards. It seemed no matter the choice they wouldn't be together. Apart and alive or one dead and the other guilty.


	8. Allen Hood part 4 Final

| 12

Swallowing his pride the long haired prince answered. "Release him… and I'll accept your proposal."

Tyki grinned as Allen and the rest of the prince's friends gasped. "Good. Guards escort Mr. Walker beyond our borders to ensure his exile." He ordered as the boy was being lead away. "And should you ever return regardless of reason and break your exile you'll be put to death on the spot." Tyki said practically laughing to his face for the harsh victory he had just obtained.

Lavi, Lenalee and the rest of the church onlookers felt useless as Allen was taken away by Rhode, Jasi and Devi. If they went out of the church to assist Allen it the treason and another death or exile. Kanda was the one who agreed to it if only to save his lover's life, to be parted and alive than parted in death.

All any of them could do was watch as the village clown and savior was lead away from the borders. Kanda held back tears that desperately wanted to fall.

"Now dear cousin we should head back to the castle and begin planning our union." Tyki said walking back to his have with Kanda sullenly behind.

A horse was drawn out for Kanda as he climbed on top and followed his cruel cousin. During the ride to the palace he couldn't help but worry what everyone thought of him for exiling Allen, or if the guards were honestly taking him to the borders or if they would kill him but above all except the thought of his Moyashi's life being at stake was the worry that there was more to Tyki's plan than was lead on. _Moyashi you better be alive or I'm gonna kill you._ He thought holding back the headache. _At least he was something Tyki will never get._

Jasi and Devi made the trip to the border an entertaining nightmare since it was a long ride to be stuck in silence. "Ugh!" Devi shouted throwing his hand of cards to the floor of the carriage.

"You cheated!" Jasi said doing the same as Allen had yet another winning hand.

"I'm just the luckiest guy with bad luck that I know." Allen said before sneezing. _Kanda._ He thought believing that was who sparked the sneeze.

"You know for someone headed to live exiled you don't seem too upset." The dark spiked hair guard said.

"Yea, don't you and Prince Kanda have a thing for each other?" Jasi asked.

Allen shied away from the statements directed at him involving Kanda. "If it's what he wished, so be it." Allen said hiding the plans going through his head to overthrow Tyki. _I know Kanda only did this for me to live so I've got to make the most of their averted eyes._ Allen though as they got closer to the border.

They continued on to the next village now with the carriage full of awkward and painful silence. Once they were out of the borders of the kingdom they kicked him out to fend for himself. And headed back to the palace to let Tyki know the deed had been done.

Kanda and his Chinese guests were back in the castle and in the crown prince's chamber to comfort the depressed prince. He wouldn't show it but his decision was weighing on him inside. _Damn Moyashi!_ He screamed internally. He fought back tears as Lenalee and Komui watched him pace back and forth in his room.

"Kanda you know Allen-kun isn't going to let this happen right?" Lenalee asked knowing her words probably weren't even going in one ear and out the other. She just looked at her brother with sympathy as the prince paced before just standing and staring out the large window.

Lavi stuck in the church to prevent being arrested as an accomplice, Tyki in his war room planning his next move with his Noah, Sister Cloud and Father Cross trying to figure a way to find the true king to save the suffering kingdom, Allen in exile and the prince trapped in his own decision. "Tyki you know Cross will never agree to marry you and Kanda right?" Lulabell stated as they sat down at the table in the war room.

"If he does then he'll have betrayed his future king and that sort of treason is punishable by death." Tyki grinned knowing that would cause quite a bit of controversy and possibly some trouble but would get rid of a rather large thorn in his side. They all grinned and laughed with Tyki as they continued to make their evil plans of complete and inevitable domination.

Allen was brooding in a tavern outside the kingdom where he was left to fend for himself in his exile. He huffed and puffed in the corner booth he was sitting in as Timcampy showed up out of nowhere. "Tim?" Allen asked. "Master Cross sent you, didn't he? Is he afraid I'll off myself before taking care of the debts he made before joining the church?"

Just as he asked the golden golem dropped a note on the table in front of Allen. The scroll came from the palace, from Miranda, a fellow friend and servant to the royal family. The letter read: "_Allen-kun it's terrible! Kanda's going to marry Tyki! And if he does that no one can stop Tyki from completely destroying the town! I overheard him and the Noah discussing General Cross being a traitor to the crown and they plan to hang him after the wedding! But that's only if he'll do the wedding. If General Cross refuses to wed Kanda and Tyki he'll be put to death sooner! Please come back and save us!"-Miranda._

Allen slammed his hands down on the wooden table. "Kill Cross?" Allen exclaimed. "He's a member of the church he can't' do that!" The silver haired boy tried to calm down and think settling back into his chair. "I have to go back and do something." Allen said muttering bitterly. "Tim there's something I need you to do no matter how hard it will be." He said as the golem just flittered around.

Lavi was helping to clean up the church when the sound of Royal guards showed up. The red head watched as Tyki entered looking around with a disappointed look. "This place must be cleaned up for the wedding." He said walking towards the altar.

Cross and Cloud came out of the back corridor in time to see the phony prince barking demands and listing off what would need to be done to make the church bearable for his wedding. Cross looked at Lavi and signaled him to leave so he wouldn't be noticed or get in trouble. "A wedding? Between who?" Cross asked as the Noah looked around except for Lulabell who was writing a list of demands.

"Ah, Father Cross." Tyki said putting on his best grin. "My dear cousin has agreed to join me in holy matrimony and be by my side as rulers of our great kingdom." The tall dark haired man said. "And it would be our great honor for you to oversee it." He stated with his lie filled grin.

"I'm afraid I can't allow such an ugly act." Cross replied. "Without the king present to change the current law of marriage I cannot wed to individuals of the same gender. And you do not have the authority to change the law." The womanizer explained.

"What?" Tyki said as his grin faded completely. "You're refusing to wed my dear cousin and I because we're both males?" The phony prince exclaimed. "That old fruit of an uncle wouldn't care about that!"

Cross glared. "Well putting your insult to our king aside the law is the law and I shall not perform such a heinous abomination of an act in the king's absence." He stated making sure his point was made clear.

"You're refusing to do as your prince requests?" Tyki snared. "I was going to look the other way about you housing the criminal, Allen Walker." Tyki said. "But it can't' be helped." He hid his grin as he snapped his fingers and the Noah surrounded Cross and arrested him.

Lavi watched silently and held back the urge to stop those knowing things would only get worse. Cloud had to hold back so not to make things worse either. "What do you intend to do to him?" Cloud questioned.

"Well since I won't be getting married by him and he has housed criminals, I'm going to have to have him hanged for his crimes." Tyki said plainly.

They were out the door before Cloud could lose the control she had on her emotions. "Don't worry I'll find Allen." Lavi said seeing tears form in the former general's eyes. "Besides I thought you and Cross didn't get along, granted death is too harsh regardless." Lavi said.

It was late as Allen was finding his way back home when he ran into whom else? But his red headed friend Lavi. "Lavi?" Allen exclaimed standing up bewildered.

"No time to talk we need to plan. Tyki's gonna have Cross ex-" Lavi said before being interrupted.

"Executed. Miranda sent me a letter and I'm already brewing one up as we speak." Allen replied with a grin.

Kanda couldn't help but pace when given the news of Tyki's actions. "That's going beyond too far!" He exclaimed.

"Kanda we should just get some sleep there's nothing we can do about it and certainly not in this current exhausted state." Lenalee stated calmly.

The three couldn't argue and though they tossed and turned like most of the villagers could only hope for a miracle. _I've sent away my Moyashi to spare his life just to have another executed in his place._ Kanda thought, blaming himself as he tried to rest.

Tyki and his Noah needed to find an ordained member of the clergy with the authority to wed him and his cousin, but without letting on that he would be executing Cross who was part of the clergy. To execute a man of god was the ultimate crime that a member of the royal family could do. Exile was mercy; death was cruel; however Tyki was anything but a merciful man. "We need to send out word for a need of an ordain member of the church to help with our little dilemma." He said as the group of traitors began to scramble and head out to do as he wished.

Allen and Lavi started to head back to their home village the long and dark way through the woods where they would have plenty of cover to sneak back in. "So you have a plan right? For taking down Tyki?" The redhead asked as the night spread overhead.

"Working on one as we get closer." Allen replied as they heard horses from a nearby better known path one that went just outside of the heavier wooded area that the two boys were taking. "Shh." Allen whispered as they walked closer to the heavy bushes that separated the path from the forest.

They watched as Jasi and Devi, the twins of the Noah guard stopped to check their map to ensure they knew where they were headed. While stopped they started to discuss what may await them should they manage to beat the rest of the guards to finding an ordained clergyman to wed the crown prince and the phony prince. And they started talking about how Tyki was going to kill Cross for his "treachery".

Lavi and Allen had to fight the urge to attack them but hearing everything gave them a way into not just the village but into the castle itself. They made quick work of what they had and somehow ended up with brilliant disguises, Lavi as a humble traveling priest in training and Allen as an altar boy. The leaves around them started to rustle as the two guards heard the movement and headed over to find the startled pair. "Ah!" Allen shouted as they had swords to their throats and walked out of the bushes and into the moon lit path. "Please don't harm us." Allen said giving a cute and vulnerable look of innocence behind his mud dyed hair and covered scare. "We just took a wrong turn and got completely lost, isn't that right Father?"

"Y-yes. Just one wrong turn and we ended up lost in the greenery." Lavi lied following Allen's lead. "We're just travelling to find anyone who may need a helping hand. Right now we were just trying to find a place to stay tonight." The red head said humbly.

"Oh? You're a priest?" Jasi asked looking at the tall young man up and down. "You look a little young to be one."

"I'm still new to it and in training but I'm the real deal." He laughed gently hoping not to raise suspicion.

"And what of your little friend here, _Father_?" Devi asked looking at the smaller boy.

"My apprentice and altar boy." Lavi lied trying to keep things sounding legit. "Poor thing was left at our church steps many years ago. Has too much potential to have just stayed there to rot so he came with me, keeps me company." He said before the twins looked at each other.

"Good! We know somewhere you can stay and someone you can help." They said together. "Just follow us." The twins said leading Allen and Lavi straight to the castle without a second thought. Jasi and Devi sent Lero, a messenger bird to Tyki to let him know a traveling priest and altar boy were available to help with their dilemma and to prepare a room for them.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it." Tyki grinned reading the letter that had arrived rather quickly. "Make sure the room is ready for _his holiness_ and his altar boy before they arrive. And as for Cross, we'll hang him after the wedding just make sure this priest doesn't hear about the hanging, it might change his mind to know we're executing a fellow clergyman." He chuckled as Lulabell went to follow orders.

The night began to grow over head as the twins brought the two boys with them. As they entered the castle without even a second glance or hesitation were taken to a rather extravagant room, a tour, and both given a good place at the table. Neither guest nor prince nor guard recognized the two of them. _Not even Kanda sees through this!_ Allen thought trying to keep a modest and humble feel to his act as they ate and discussed the wedding plans.

Both Allen and Lavi had to grin and bear the pain with every word of the details for the would-be wedding to take place. And by the looks of it even Kanda had enough and had excused himself quietly to head to his room and just breathe. So naturally after waiting a moment or two the _altar_ _boy_ excused himself to find the restroom, the one that just so happened to be in the same direction the crown prince had gone, and into the same room. Lavi wasn't sure what Allen was thinking because if he were figured out they'd both be figured out and probably hanged on the spot.

When the creak of the door he believed was shut behind him had gotten his attention Kanda was shocked to see the frail looking altar boy. "You realize it is wise to knock before entering a room? Especially when you're a guest in an unfamiliar place?" He asked holding back his pain and pushing forth his spite, even though it was wrongly misdirected.

Allen chuckled and smirked at the statement. "Well I know it's rude to not knock. But it isn't so much an unfamiliar place to me." He corrected. "In fact I used to play here quite often before Tyki took over." Allen stated in his disguise. "More specifically, I used to play here… _with_ you." The dirtied haired boy said carefully bowing and taking a step at a time closer to his beloved. "I knew Tyki's not fit to be a king, but even I have to give him credit about being a little clever, though clearly not as clever as me." He smirked, watching as Kanda's onyx eyes grew wider as it dawned on him who was standing before him.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked dumbfounded and shocked. "If they…"

"If. Kanda, if." He interrupted making sure the door was shut and locked. "And they seem to be having some planning problems to have been so easily fooled by these cheap disguises to not only let me back in the village but to escort Lavi and I personally into the castle and give us a room, tour and meal. Which by the way isn't as good as it used to be. I guess Jerry-san has lost his love of cooking without proper lovers of food around." Allen said half jokingly before giving up on control and grabbing for Kanda's wrist to pull and push him onto the lush bed. "I think some proper greetings are in order." He smirked staring into the dark eyes before ever so slowly brushing his thin lips against his beloved prince's.

It didn't take long before the gentle greeting of lips grew hotter and pressed tighter together. When parted they were both in their own momentary little clouded heaven. Just the two of them right then and there. No one else mattered as they allowed themselves a moment of peace, before a knock came on the door and a girly little voice. "Kanda? Are you ok?" Lenalee asked breaking up their moment. "Why's the door locked?" She continued, jiggling the handle a bit.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other and then towards the secret passage only they knew about. Reluctantly Allen hopped up and ran for it as Kanda collected himself and went towards the door to exit out and reassure Lenalee of her worries.

The two headed back to the dining area as everyone was mindlessly talking about the wedding and how they were wanting to move from the dinner table to the study for a right proper drink. "Shall we continue discussing how we'd like to have the rehearsal, wedding and reception to go?" Tyki said as they followed Lulabell out of the dining room and into the study.

Gathering into the study, Allen quietly slipped into the group as they began sitting down in the various luxurious chairs and sofas. The room wasn't as cozy as it used to be. It still had the vast amount of books lining the walls but there was a billiard table and the wet bar had grown quite a bit in size. The disguised silver haired boy sat next to his "priest" as the long haired prince entered with Lenalee.

"Late as usual my dear cousin." Tyki said with a large glass of red wine in hand. He started to take a sip before making sure he had everyone's attention so he could explain how things would go. How he wanted them to go.

Naturally anyone who wasn't wanting this wedding to take place didn't care what Tyki had to say. Especially Allen and Kanda who tried to fight watching each other, with great difficulty. Lavi nudged Allen a few times every time he noticed them looking at each other.

"… Jasi and Devi, will clean up the church so it can be worthy of such a glorious wedding." Allen heard Tyki say as he fought the urge to keep staring at his beloved prince. "Father, perhaps your altar boy could help my dear cousin with his vows." The dark haired fake said still unaware of whom the altar boy really was.

"Of course I'm sure he can." Lavi said nudging him again to ensure he was paying attention.

"Yes, sir. I can help him with his vows." Allen said sheepishly. "If it's alright with his highness." He said bashfully.

Kanda had to look away with a scoff to hide how much he wanted to "practice his vows" with his beloved "altar boy". With Allen and Lavi in the palace with Tyki the one who ordered the door to be willingly opened to who was considered Tyki's enemy. "Fine, so long as nothing else goes wrong. And no one else gets harmed or threatened." The long haired prince stated as his requirement to continue with this horrid affair.

"Well then since the details have been planned and I have a packet for everyone so they have each of the tasks for the next week of prep for the big day, I think everyone can go and get some rest." Tyki said with an overly cocky grin as he dismissed everyone. "Except you dear cousin, I'd like a word or two." The curly haired man said taking another sip of his wine.

One by one in single file everyone left, the Chinese guests, the Noah guards, and finally the "priest" and "altar boy". The doors to the study closed and Allen turned back on his heel to the room next to the study to sneak into one of the many passages only Allen and Kanda knew of. This one was behind a bookcase that lead to a secret door just behind the wet bar that had grown so much. Allen listened and watched carefully as Tyki spoke with Kanda.

"You know, you should be careful about what you say around our lucky priest and his little helper. If they were to find out about Cross and everyone else who has been trying to stop our…" He said standing up and placing his hands on his cousin's hips. "Holy union." Tyki whispered into the long haired prince's ear. "Besides if I must I know quite a few friends who know enough about your little thief of a childhood friend to keep an eye on him wherever he is outside our little kingdom." The cruel fake prince said. "If Allen Walker shows up here it'll be his death." He continued to whisper in his ear causing a cringe from the prince. "And if anything should hinder our big day… he can easily be found and convinced never to come back."

Allen gritted his teeth and fisted his hands to hold back the urge to bust out of his hiding spot and rip Tyki's hands off his lover. _Using me as leverage for his obedience! That bastard! I will make him pay for this!_ Allen cursed in thoughts as he watched the harsh scene continue.

Even though Kanda knew the truth behind whom the priest and altar boy were he couldn't let Tyki find out about who they really are anyways. He just dropped his head and held back his anger and frustration toward Tyki. But his body shivered with disgust as the cold hands on his hips slid up and down his sides.

The curled haired man blew his hot harsh breath along Kanda's ear, before leaving the study and his cousin alone. "Sleep well."

As soon as he was alone, Kanda's knees gave out and he fell back onto a sofa. He sighed heavily feeling the pain in his chest grow stronger as the touches lingered on his hips and sides. His body still trembled with disgust. "Moyashi…" He whispered holding himself.

Through his anger he heard the shakiness in his beloved prince's voice. He slowly peeked out of his hiding spot and walked out cautiously. Allen quietly approached his dear Asian lover. "Yuu…" He whispered kneeling down before him.

Startled, he looked up to see the very person he called out to. "Moyashi. What are you planning? How can you possibly fix all of this?" He said trying desperately to hold back all of the guilt. "It's my fault, isn't it?" He asked. "I didn't try hard enough to stop my father from leaving. I didn't stop Tyki from sending me away. And now all that he's d-…" Kanda was interrupted before the tears could begin to fall from his onyx eyes.

Allen kissed his beloved hard and lovingly, breaking only to comfort him with words. "Yuu, it's not your fault. And you're just going to have to trust me on this and play along with Tyki unless he tries something too bad then let me know immediately."

Kanda just relaxed in the embrace as his lover began kissing along his jaw to his neck. Slowly undoing the buttons on the silk fitted shirt. He felt Allen's lips follow closely behind his hands working down his chest, and his navel. "Moyashi…" He groaned quietly, feeling his arousal pulse and grow. The long haired prince was still sitting on the delicate sofa, shirt open wide to the young smaller man before him.

Allen was now kneeling before his lover, between his legs kissing his statuesque navel. He smirked even with the silly nickname. "Ba-Kanda…" He whispered opening his pants to reveal the jewels he so loved to admire.

Kanda threw his head back in pleasure as a sly tongue ran across the tip of his cock. "A-Allen…" He groaned as his shaft was surrounded suddenly by the warm wet cavern. It became pure blissful torture as his lover began worshiping his flesh. Slowly sucking up and down along the hard length paying particular attention to his tip as precum started to leak from the head. And it didn't take him long, considering how much stress he was under, before he came passionately into the silver haired boy's sweet mouth.

Allen eagerly swallowed the sweet liquid that shot down his throat. He licked his lips lustily before licking his prince clean and redressing him. "You should probably head to bed; we need to work on your vows tomorrow." He said with a wink as the long haired prince caught his breath. With a kiss on his placed delicately on his beloved's cheek he reluctantly started to walk away. "Don't take too long to get yourself sorted before heading off. Wouldn't want someone to think you've been compromised by some sort of unknown person." He said with a smirk and a devious wink as he turned the knob and exited the room.

Left alone in the study to re-compose himself, Kanda started by trying to stand. His legs felt numb do to the excessive amount of pleasure still lingering throughout his body. Trying to stand after his beloved Moyashi had just lovingly sucked him off was near impossible because his knees turned to jelly and buckled under him. At least the sofa was behind him to land on. The young prince tilted his head back with a deep breath before fixing his pants and trying again to get up and go to bed.

The next morning Allen woke up refreshed and ready to continue with his plan. Only Kanda and Lavi were aware of his true identity and if nothing unexpected happened then things would surely end as it should. He yawned as a knock came to the door from the "honorable" sheriff Rhode. "Breakfast time! Tyki wants everyone at the table dressed and ready in 15 minutes." She giggled. "Or else!" The spiky haired girl said playfully as she slipped away from the room Lavi and Allen shared.

Everyone filed into the dining area for their morning meal and as they did Tyki began explaining how the day was going to go. Allen was to spend all day with Kanda prepping his vows. Lavi would be with Lenalee and Lulabell prepping the church and all outfits needed for the occasion. And Rhode would be going around town to gather the taxes needed to fund the glorious day ahead. Tyki would of course be plotting the reception and any "in case" plans should something go wrong and ruin his big day.

The young "altar boy" followed the prince into a quiet room where they used to play with the twins following them to keep guard outside in case something happened without realizing how quiet the room was. Or all of the hidden ways out of it.

"Kanda, should anything go wrong I wear on Mana's grave I will protect you and we'll elope if we must." The disguised boy stated. "But until it goes wrong you have to go through with this and you will have to know these terrible vows Tyki expects to hear from you." He snickered as he looked over the cheesy and boring words. Heartless, cheesy boring words.

Lenalee followed the two Noah guards to the church were Cloud was alone with the "new priest" who had left early to "get a feel for the church". And once Cloud realized who the priest was she knew that Allen would be involved in some way. The red head lead Lenalee to the back rooms where he and Allen stayed and where "the bride" would be getting ready for the wedding. And once he was sure they were alone he flopped on his bed which caused Lenalee to giggle through a suspicious look. "What are you doing? You really shouldn't flop on someone else's bed." She said stifling a giggle.

"But it's my bed." He whispered into the pillow, sitting up and taking off the parts and pieces of his priest outfit that hit who he really was. Just as the pixie haired girl was about to gasp at the reveal Lavi stood up and covered her mouth, getting close, holding her gently against the wall. He moved his hand as she nodded, acknowledging that he was in disguise for a reason. They stood there staring at each other before she leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against his. The shock was enough to send them both back onto the bed with Lenalee straddling on top.

Rhode went to each house with a couple of guards and collected all of the taxes along with arresting anyone who couldn't pay them. They collected more townsfolk than taxes. Father Cross wasn't the only one in the jail now. It started to fill up quickly. "Aww, poor Tyki won't have as many guests for the wedding. Oh well." She giggled locking each and every one of the poor citizens.

Allen and Kanda had snuck out of the room they were practicing in and started to wonder towards the outside and then to the woods and specifically their sanctuary where they eagerly worked on their own silent vows. "Kanda… " Allen whispered to his lover in the small field.

"Moyashi, will you tell me what you're planning?" The long haired prince asked.

"Well…" Allen started before Roufa ran through the woods and stumbled upon the prince and his lover.

"Kanda-sama…" She started, teary eyed. "Help."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked still in disguise.

"Rhode, she's arresting anyone who can't pay the taxes they're gonna use for the wedding." She cried.

"What? That's it I can't just stand by this anymore." Kanda said standing.

Allen stood and held him. "Stop. Kanda if he finds out you're getting and thoughts about not going through with things he won't just have everyone arrested, he'll start killing." He said looking at him endearingly.

"I can't just let him do this!" Kanda said.

"Kanda, I had a backup plan just in case something like this happened. Now I need to get you back to the palace and you are going to get some rest while I handle this, understood?" Allen stated trying not to seem demanding but trying to get his beloved to understand.

Roufa looked at the altar boy realizing who it was. "A-Allen?" She asked.

He just looked at her and winked. "Don't worry, everything will all be better soon, but I need you to listen carefully." He said before explaining the secret and safe way to get to the church without being seen to warn Lavi.

Allen and Kanda quickly returned to the room they were in. And sat to calm their nerves. The rehearsal dinner was tomorrow night, wedding the afternoon after, the reception the evening after; most of the villagers were in prison including Cross. Kanda went to his room to rest as he had agreed but as he laid in his bed he couldn't help but worry about what his Moyashi had planned.

The church was cleaned up and the decorations were gathered. The clothes and outfits for the special event were all but ready, with the exception of some fitting issues. So far no one knew about Lavi and Allen and so long as they had that they would be fine even if all they could do was run away.

As it started getting late and everyone began heading to bed with night falling. Allen began explaining how the situation had changed and that the original plan was cancelled. Plan b would have to start as soon as it had gotten quiet enough to get out of the castle and to the jail house. With as tired as the Noah guards were from all of the preparations it was easy to steal the keys but getting around the tired guards and get past the noisy barred doors were the hard part. Allen started to hum whenever the door started to creak and whoever was by the entrance went right back to sleep.

Lavi was in charge of going in and unshackling everyone inside while Allen went for their harshly taken taxes. Once he entered past the door everything inside was quiet and easy. No guards on the inside, only the prisoners who were wrongly arrested.

Meanwhile Allen had snuck back into the castle and up to Tyki's room where the greedy fake prince kept most if not all of the riches he had stolen from the poor. Once he could see the jail's highest barred window where he and Lavi both were sure Cross was being kept he gave him the warning signal before sending rope tied to an arrow at the window between the bars.

As each villager was freed they started to grab the bags of tax money sent their way by rope and slip out the front as if no one were there to stop them. Allen had always had a strange amount of good luck whenever he had a plan. Even if the original was out of the question his back up almost always worked out for him. But somehow it felt almost too easy this time with as high as the risk was on this particular plan.

Kanda tossed and turned unaware as to what his Moyashi was doing or what his plan was to help the kingdom out of the darkness that shrouded it. He couldn't sleep much longer and had gotten up to go for a walk around the no longer familiar halls of his childhood home. He tried to avoid areas he knew would be near anyone of the Noah, in other words he tried his best to avoid trouble and as he did he found Lenalee and Komui walking together through the halls. _If they see me they'll just pester me with questions._ The prince thought pivoting on his heels and turning towards the highest tower where he often hid to look over the whole kingdom. He sighed sitting by the window's edge before he noticed something amiss. The rope.

Just as he was tying off the last few bags of money Allen noticed the few that were under Tyki's pillow. But as he went to grab them the change in the pillows density woke Tyki form his slumber. Immediately he began yelling as Allen ran for the window and cut the rope before he began trying to scale the side of the castle up to the highest tower.

With Allen trapped high up and neither knowing the real prince was up there Tyki set fire to the only exit other than the window in which Allen had climbed.

The silver haired boy looked around for any way out as he saw the smoke start to enter through the cracks of the towers door from the stairway behind it. But more shocking than that was when Kanda came out from behind the curtain to see the smoke and Allen. "Kanda?" He asked with surprise. "Why are you up here? I told you to stay in your room unless I came for you!" He exclaimed. "We're both trapped!" He said with bitter defeat in his voice, and pain. He'd been fine to die up there alone but if anything happened to Kanda now because Tyki had tried to trap and more than likely kill him. It was something he'd never forgive himself for.

"Moyashi you really think I could rest without knowing what you had planned?" He said angrily at the younger boy.

"But Kanda now were both trapped and will probably die." He said to his lover. "It would've been better to just be me but-"

Allen was interrupted by a slap. "Better to have died alone?" Kanda yelled reaching to slap him again.

"Wait." Allen said grabbing the arm mid swing. "Do you trust me?" He asked as the room started to fill with smoke and the door itself started to catch fire.

"You need to ask?" Kanda said rolling his eyes. "What do you have in mind Moyashi?" He asked with a lovingly cruel grin.

As the guards began surrounding the gate as it closed with the townsfolk on the safe side with their money back heading towards the woods for safer cover but as they did they saw the smoke and fire in the high tower were they knew Allen had gone to get away. They all mourned from the forest when they didn't see any way for him to have survived as they had all escaped.

The next morning at dawn, the fire had finally extinguished after having completely destroyed the highest tower and anything or anyone that was in it. Tyki had ordered that his cousin be brought to him only to find out he was missing. But for the time being it wasn't as big of a downer on Tyki as it was for the villagers. Whether Kanda was to marry Tyki or die didn't change that he would rule the kingdom with absolute power. And with Allen dead from the fire there was no one in his way. And it'd only be a matter of time before the taxes would be recollected or the townsfolk would run away. There was no bad side to this morning, even with part of _his_ castle burned down, his biggest thorn in his side was dead, his reluctant cousin was missing and the townsfolk had no leader.

Lavi tried to console everyone as they wept at the news they had gathered. "There's just no way Allen's dead. But the only way out was through the window and that far of a drop would've killed him even if the fire didn't." The red head said mournfully. "Damn it Allen!" He exclaimed slamming his fist to the tree he leaned on. "And Yuu-chan is missing!"

"Well even if the idiot apprentice is dead we can't let that bastard Tyki believe he's won." Cross said cursing as he tried to ensure everyone wouldn't lose hope. "So long as he doesn't beat our hope we can still believe that at least prince Kanda can help in some way, or at least some sort of miracle would happen." He said losing a little bit of his own faith while trying to keep everyone else's up.

There was only a sliver of hope in the townsfolk. But so long as the former General Cross was there at least they had some victory even with the loss's they had suffered. And they knew they needed to slow Tyki down however possible even if only by keeping him at bay by avoiding his guards.

Two scouts dressed in traditional Japanese garbs saw the golden golem that was sent with them had noticed two peculiar forms in the water in which they had stopped to allow their horses to rest and drink from. They approached the figures only to find they were unconscious bodies and pulled them from the water only to find when they dragged them out and removed the cloth that covered their faces that they were.

The river had been freezing, ragingly powerful and a very long stretch away from the kingdom's boarders and even further away from the castle but it was something they had to do to have escaped the fire. Allen and Kanda had coughed up the water in their lungs but with exhaustion remain passed out on the cool now soaking wet grass where they were pulled up from. "It's the prince! And the other is Lord Mana's child." One of the scouts said to the other as they pulled both up each onto the others horse and raced back to the camp where the rest of their fellow soldiers were resting.

"Your majesty!" They shouted as they arrived. "We need blankets and fire immediately! It's your son and his friend."

King Tiedoll stood as the pair of scouts got closer and climbed off of their horses to pull the two unconscious boys to the grown safely so they could be dried off and warmed up. As soon as the boys awoke to see the king they tried to explain as fast as they could about the tyranny taking place in his kingdom in his absence and worse what could possibly be going on now that they weren't there to try and stop it.

"If you're feeling up to it then we'll head back right away if not we must let you two get some rest. Finding the passage in the west tower and getting to the river from there is still a long fall since that passage was never finished to go all the way to ground level. And considering how the scouts found you in the water must've drained you completely." Tiedoll said more concerned with their wellbeing before getting to stopping Tyki. He didn't want to risk either of them getting ill after all they had gone through.

"We don't have much time before Tyki takes over the place and tries to kill anyone who opposes him." Allen said still shivering in the blanket as Kanda scooted closer so they could share each other's blanket and warmth.

"Father we'll both feel better once we've returned. And we're both ready to go." Kanda said standing weakly but with his lover by his side standing they both felt strong.

He sighed knowing that both were pushing their limits but they were also both right and with as much as he had been told and as long as he had been gone he could only assume that things would easily get out of hand if they didn't return right away. "Then it's settled. We pack up and leave now. We should arrive before sun down and have control before dinner." He chuckled trying to brighten the mood.

As soon as the trumpets sounded at the outer villages gates the towns folk began to come out of the woods and follow the horse that marched into the village and toward the castle. At first everyone had thought it was Tyki coming for their heads until they saw their rightful king and even more relief when the supposed dead Allen Walker and the crown prince were with him.

The king was right; there and back in control before dinner. Tyki was arrested until he and his cruel band of Noah guards could be escorted to the nearest port kingdom and banished to lands unknown. It was decreed that Allen would be taking his place as prince Kanda's betrothed partner in crime, making him an outlaw for an in-law first thing tomorrow morning. However to everyone's surprise the prince and the bandit didn't show up to the reception after the ceremony.

Of course there were only two people who actually knew about the one place the newlyweds would go to consummate and make official their proper vows. Lenalee and Lavi snuck away from the party and Komui to find the two princes in their hiding spot in the meadows.

Allen and Kanda were already in the small crystal water as naked as the day they were born kissing and adoring every inch of each other. Their royal wedding clothes just tossed about the cherry blossom petals that surrounded the pool lotuses. And even in their passionate embrace it was still surprising when the prince decided to pinned down his Moyashi. "Just because you're the reason father returned. And just because everything went according to your plan doesn't mean you're going to top me every time we do this now that we're married, Moyashi." He growled with a snide smirk before kissing and nipping at his helpless thief.

Even with the small bickering here and there Allen eventually gave in and let his beloved long haired prince top him but only for the first round before he stole the position as top yet again. "Well I am still a thief and I do love these crown jewels." He said teasingly as he started teasing Kanda into submission and into pleasant bless.

But the audience of two eventually decided to leave them to their wrestling and consummating to try a few intimate things of their own. In hopes that maybe one day, probably far into the distant future Komui would allow Lavi to have Lenalee but until then it had to be kept a secret.

Allen and Kanda laid on the plush meadow in naked bless as they panted over their warm passionate fun knowing they'd be together without any troubles so long as they lived. But as they quieted in the peaceful hiding spot they hear an all too familiar pair of groans and moans. "Lavi." They said in unison. "I wonder if he realizes Komui will castrate him if he finds out what they're doing together." Kanda stated getting a small chuckle out of his smaller lover.

"Well we could always help Komui find out." Allen said with a devious grin.

"Evil Moyashi." Kanda replied.

"Well you realize they were probably watching us just now right?" Allen stated getting a shocked look from his long haired prince.

"Where's Komui?" He asked with a growl. "That damned Usagi is dead."

"I was joking Ba-Kanda." Allen said. _At least about telling Komui._ He thought stroking and calming his lover. "Besides we need to rest so we can go again in a bit while we still have our hiding spot." He said snuggling his beloved.

And the thief and his prince lived happily ever after. As well as the rest of the kingdom including Lavi and Lenalee, for now at least.


End file.
